Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath
by Celestialfae
Summary: We all knows what happens to the people Ai sends to hell. But what about their victims. How do they live their lives afterwards? Season 1 Centric.
1. The Model StudentMayumi Hashimoto

**Hello to my first Jigoku Shoujo fanfiction. I watched the anime about 4-5 years ago and I would not say fell in love with it but it struck a cord with me. I know many writers have told stories about different scenarios but what about the first season characters. How do they live their lifes after such things happening? Sit tight with me and I will give you my own interpretation on said show. Sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**The Model Student-Mayumi Hashimoto**

"Alright, now who here can give me the answer to this solution?", a teacher asked his attentitive, or at least he hoped they were, students if they could possibly give him the proper answer to the complicated math problem on the board. As if on cue, several hands shot up. Those few students who were unsure kept their hands down. The teacher scanned the rows of student and pointed to a girl.

"Ahh, Mayumi, what have you got for us. The girl in question stood up. She had on her Tokyo University uniform and wore her hair in a high ponytail.

"It is 5x+20 over z". The room went silent waiting for the teacher to respond.

"I would have to say…that is correct! You have down it again Hashimoto-san", he stated happily. Mayumi bowed smiling and sat back down. Her peers grumbled in jealousy. Of course, she _would_ state the correct answer. She was here only just a few months and already seemed to have every answer ready at the palm of her hands. The teacher continued writing a few more problems on the board when the bell rang.

"Oh my, look at the time. Now everyone do note that there will be an exam this Friday. Don't stay up too late studying but don't idle either. You are Tokyo-U students. Nothing but perfection is wanted here. Good day and I will see you tomorrow".

Everyone didn't waste time stuffing their bags. Most of the people grumbled again as they did so.

"Perfect little Mayumi. Always the perfect student", one girl sneered to her friends.

"I have to say that Hashimoto girl is one of a kind", a female teacher said to two other teachers.

Mayumi sighed. A female teacher passed by and gave her a pat on the back for bringing the reputation of this school higher than it's ever been". Mayumi shook her head.

"Nothing to it really, sensei. Just fulfilling my duties as a student in this institution", she stated humbly.

"Nonetheless, you have made everyone here proud. Who knows someday you might be teaching here?" she suggested. Mayumi didn't stay to say farewell to her teacher. She only smiled and bowed before going her way.

It was true enough. Mayumi was what every well to do parent wished their daughter could be. She was attentive, got good grades, was on executive committee at her middle school, responsible, respectful, and honest. In spite of the approval she got from adults for doing so, it also made her a target for bullies and ridicule. Mostly from the female variety. She supposed that is why Aya Kurodo singled her out; jealousy and boredom. Perhaps, she speculated that Mayumi's potential outweighed her and could not handle that someone **less** prettier than her was hogging the spotlight. She could have also been a little unhappy in life. Like her, Aya was part of a middle class family. However unlike her, Aya's parents never seemed to be home. Was that really an excuse for doing the awful things the girl did? Absolutely not.

If she had not sent that photo of her "activities" to the principal, Mayumi would never have pulled the string. But desperation had taken over. The need to take back her life and reputation weighed out the options of forgiveness. As cruel as it sounds, she didn't feel any qualms for what she did. Aya got what was coming to her. No one seemed to care that she just "disappeared", not even her followers. It was like she never existed. It was quite sad to think about.

Oh well at least it gave Mayumi time to make changes in her life. Her hair that she once held in pigtails was now held up in a ponytail like her mother. On days she wasn't required to wear her uniform, she wore form fitting girly clothes. Not in the sense, that they were revealing to begin with. She still acted proper and ladylike. If she were to be anything else, it would bring shame upon herself and her family.

She knew that it was only a matter of time that she would have to own up to the consequences of what she did. Until that time came, she is and always will be Mayumi: The Model Student.

**Here it goes for my first Hell Girl fanfiction? Tell me, was it good or bad? This is just a take on what happens to the characters after their encounters. There shall be more following Season 1. I will mention Ai and her companions later on. Some of them will be angsty but what do you expect? It's Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo.**

**-Celestialfae**


	2. Fear of MenRyoko Takamura

**I am here with yet another chapter for my story. However , it appears not many people are familiar with Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo. I think it is stupid that people get sent to hell for (mostly) petty reasons, other times the people actually deserve it. Ah well, talk to the author not me. Anyway here is yet another chapter. Why do bad things happen to good people?**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Fear of Men-Ryoko Takamura**

The late evening sun shone over a quaint little neighborhood. Most people sat inside their homes enjoying the time they could spend before they either went off to work or just hung out. Those that did go outside happily basked in the warmth that spring provided. At the far end of this neighborhood was a small two-story blue house with the curtains pulled.

In this one house, lived a young woman who sat peacefully reading a novella. She was quite beautiful. With dark grey hair that she kept down, russet colored eyes, with a rosy complexion and pert lips turned up into a smile. This woman was none other than Ryoko Takamura. Now you are probably wondering why she is just sitting all alone in her home instead of outside?

She was in no way a recluse; far from it actually. She kept in touch with her friends from back in high school and some of her new friends from college. Earlier they had offered to bring her along for a group date. She made a quick excuse saying she had an (1) omimai to attend to. In actuality she had refused because that meant she would have to be next to _them. _Not to mean she was spiteful or petty; it was the initial fear of men.

It was about 5-6 years ago when her peaceful little life was turned upside down. It has started off as a series of anonymous love letters, emails, and gifts. At first she had been flattered but it turned into dread. The gifts had been strange to say the least; dried up flowers, dead insects, a dress, then the worst; a dead hamster on her birthday. She recalled breaking down in front of her parents about how scared she had been of her would-be admirer.

It was overwhelming for her. Because of that man; her comfortable home life had been squashed. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown when she overheard someone uttering about an internet franchise called the Hell Correspondence. It was said that at midnight you could contact the Hell Girl and upon request send people's tormentors to hell. She had laughed it off at first thinking it was some ridiculous rumor. It was not one more disturbing text message to her that finally convinced her to check out the so-called rumor.

It was disheartening to learn Detective Kisaragi had been the one making her life a living nightmare. In a moment of panic and desperation she had sent the man to his "death". Still she could not help but wonder about the what-ifs. What is she hadn't hesitated to meet her father? Would she have stopped him from getting injured? And was there another way out of pulling the string?

It did not matter anyway. Her father recovered from the hospital and she had her life back. Unfortunately it meant she was doomed for hell when her life ended. Years later, the aftermath of what transpired all those years ago still hover in the young woman's mind. Her harrowing encounter hindered her trust in men; save for her father. Everywhere she went, anyone she hung out with, and any man she encountered all brought up thoughts in the back of her mind: that some new man was out there watching her from afar waiting to do their worse.

The fear of men would now and forever be with her, even into her marriage.

**Androphobia: Fear of men. This phobia can come from a lot of problems associated with past experience with men; rape, domestic violence, abuse, or stalking. To all you guys out there, stalking is hurting no matter how you approach it.**

**Poor Ryoko. It really is unfair what happened to her. She was such a beautiful girl and so good natured. If that had been me I would sit there in fear, I would wait for the last possible moment and run the hell out of that diner. Of course that is me. I am proud of those who reviewed my story. Next chapter is Episode 3 centric.**


	3. Regaining A ReputationDaisuke Iwashita

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of the two boys who were the tragic victims of the Josh Powell Case. It reminds everyone that there is true evil in the world and we never know about until it is too late. It also reminds us that there are some people who are just cowardly and cruel enough to think they can get away with anything. The third episode of the anime was a parallel of that.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Regaining A Reputation**

* * *

><p>The roads of Hokaido were brimming with the blooms of sakura blossom trees as far as the eye could see. Cars toured the roads with placid strides not wanting to damage the landscape with tire skids. A passanger was not on the road for the sights. No he was here for a merely different reason. Daisuke Iwashita was coming back to his hometown after two years. He had been 16 at the time. Now he was driving back to town with his father.<p>

Tragic circumstances had led him to flee and scrounge to save his tattered reputation. It began when he and his friend, Shinichi Muroi had signed up to participate in their school's baseball team. It all all gone well at first; passing tryouts, getting base, and teaming up with fellow students who shared the same passion. It could not have been better what with having the star player; Mamoru Hamagasa leading them to victory. He was a god to the school, town and even rival teams. It was impossible to think he could ever do wrong. Unfortunately with his god like demeanor came his arrogance.

Daisuke should have guessed that earlier when he noticed that Muroi would appear out of nowhere limping and bruised up. He just passed it off saying he managed to outrun some stray dogs. Daisuke of course told him that was bull. Muroi only smiled but didn't reach his eyes. He asked Mamoru about it. That would later prove to be a mistake. He silently followed them into the forest near the school and saw what was it. It was Mamoru beating up his friend with a baseball bat. He saw firsthand that Hamagasa was not the god he thought he was. When he confronted him about it, the bastard smirked and said "the geek got on my nerves".

Looking back Daisuke wished he had done something to stop it. Then Muroi would be alive and Hamagasa would probably go to jail. He knew then it was too late when the school announced Muroi was dead. There was a funeral service held at the school. Of course, the bastard came acting all remorseful and joke but smirked as the town and the school turned against him. Even his parents turned against him and almost disowned him. His reputation shattered he contacted his last possible resort to teach Hamagasa an eternal lesson. He had heard rumors of the Hell Correspondence and how people who have contacted an entity called Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl would send their enemies to hell.

Daisuke knew he would spend an eternity in hell if he pulled the string but Hamagasa gave him no other alternative. If he had repented and turned himself in, he would have gotten a light sentence. The days after the baseball stars disappearance felt like a dark cloud had been lifted off him. The police cleared all charges against him saying that his DNA was not found on the murder weapon rather it was in fact Hamagasa's. Camera's even showed him doing the act. The town was in a flurry. Hamagasa's fans were shocked to learn that their hero could do such a despicable act. Most were in denial. But upon seeing the tapes, they reluctantly accepted the truth. The hate that had been directed at Daisuke's family was now pointed at the Hamagasa's. The parents were harassed for "having given birth to such a despicable person" or for possibly covering up their son's misdeeds. It had gotten to the point where the family packed up and left not being able to handle the town's spite.

Daisuke's parents had welcomed him back. There was some remorse, apologizing for believing he would do something to his best friend since 3rd grade. With all the scandal going on, it was best for Daisuke to leave town for a while and wait for things to cool off. Plus there was still the threat of obsessed fans that refused to believe their god was a murder and strike against him.

Daisuke felt the car stopped. He looked out the window and saw that it was indeed his old home. He knew he had a long road ahead of him. For now he wanted to stay home and rest. Tomorrow he would have to attend school and someday be brave enough to face the townspeople and his peers.

Even somehow regain the reputation and avenge the memory of a life that was brutally destroyed by a selfish human being.

* * *

><p><strong>When I watch Japanese anime, I learn bit by bit about the culture their. Apparently, someone's reputation can be destroyed in a short instant. Explains the uptight behaviorstandards. Keep in prayer for the Powell boys. May their souls rest forever in heaven's sweet embrace. It is sad how someone's life can be destroyed because one person had to be selfish and evil. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Dog Eat Dog World: Junko Kanno

**I love how people have such intriguing perceptions on things. For my story "Dead Weight", in one chapter someone made a comment that made me crack up a bit. Of course you will have to read those yourself because it takes too much focus away from this. Yes this fanfiction is a tad dark but that is because Jigoku Shoujo is a dark anime but beautiful as well. Episode 4 made me wish that that cruel vet had gotten worse for doing that to poor helpless animals. This takes place about 9 years after the events in "Silent Cries".**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Dog Eat Dog World-Junko Kanno**

* * *

><p>"Alright take this scum away boy's" a harsh female voice commanded to her troop. She had her coffee brown hair in a tight bun. Her coffee brown eyes watched remorsefully from the sides. The officers complied as they forcefully hauled away veterinarian Enzo Surogu on charges of animal cruelty and causing the multiple deaths of many animals he was in charge of caring for.<p>

"You cant do this to me. Just wait till I get my lawyer. I will make sure the Hokkaido Police Team is sued for what they are worth" he snarled as he struggled vainly to escape his captors hold. The woman stared emotionlessly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Dr. Enzo, she mocked, for you see our inside sources recorded your actions over the past months. An insider stated that you have done absolutely nothing to aid the animals you were charged with. Once the judge gets a hold of this, I will see to it that you never see the light of day" she threatened ominously. Her eyes narrowed hatefully at the cruel vet who shuddered under her calculating gaze.

Some would say the detective was being ridiculous with her punishment. However, if one knew what the man had done you would agree that the punishment did indeed fit the crime. You see, the monster known as Enzo Sugoru; was guilty of not tending to the health of the animals he was in charge of but also withholding and extorting money from clients by threatening to withhold meds if they did not pay the required price. This had gone on for about four years until an undercover worker placed video cameras and microphone hidden in his office. That is when they had caught him in the act. Now justice could be handed and the man would get what he so richly deserved.

"Ahhh, Detective Kanno Junko, once again you have surprised us all" a voice called from behind her. She turned around to see her superior turned partner, Chief Sobu Kuroshi, walk over to her with a coffee mug in his hand. He made sure not drip the scorching substance. Junko's frown upturned into a stagnate smile.

"Hai chief, indeed I do say so myself. Although, I am deeply aggrieved by the loss of the owners who weren't so lucky. Those poor animals suffered in ways that no animal should. It's disgusting that such a man was allowed to even be a veterinarian in the first place" she yelled biting back the tears that threatened to escape her ice-like eyes. She had long ago vanquished her emotions when her dog died; or so she thought.

"I understand this is hard for you. You had to go through a similar experience yourself as a child, am I correct? Wasn't it also the same time the Hell Correspondence started spreading across the internet like wildfire?" Chief inquired her.

Junko felt herself grow pale. She knew of the upcoming fate that awaited her upon death. The experience from when she was thirteen plagued her into adulthood. Too many times did she wake up from horrible nightmares surrounding hell girl.

"Are you alright Junko? You seem pale."

"H-H-h-hai. Just tired that's all. I don't think I need sleep right away. Besides, there are still things to tend to at the police station. I will see you later until then" she fumbled nervously. She then got into her cruiser. As much as she wanted to go home and forget the taboo topic, she still had a job to do.

* * *

><p>The small box-shaped television screen sat on a platform airing this weeks news.<p>

(A/N: I am not so good with news broadcasting. I am just making this up as I go. If there is any information on laws in Japan, please review it to me and I will get back to you later)

"In breaking news, police had nabbed and detained veterinarian Enzo Surogu on charges of animal cruelty and extortion. He is now currently in custody of Hokkaido's top police and will later be transferred to stand trial for supposed crimes. Detective Kanno Junko is not currently holding reviews at the moment but she will be- "chewp" (I don't know what a TV sound makes when it's turned off).

Junko sighed as she plopped down on her sofa. She had all the blinds in her house closed so no nosy news cast could peek in. Such were the perks of being a detective, she had privacy. And she could arrest people who disturbed her. Not that she needed to. Her cold looks were just enough to scare any paparazzi away. She laid there thinking about where she stood in this cold world. She pulled down her collar to stare at the covenant seal resting complacently above her C-cup breast. It sat there as if mocking her; like _he_ did.

Yoshiyaki Honjo, that bastard whose face she could still see very clearly telling her that her dog was a "waste of life" and that there was nothing she could do about it. Oh, how good it felt to have pulled the string and hearing about his "disappearance". Yet at the same time, it could not bring back her dog, Candy. The seal on her chest was a constant reminder that anything she did would never truly satisfy her. It was a kick in the face on her part.

She wondered to herself what would have happened had she brought Candy to a different vet. Would she still have encountered that beautiful yet frightening apparition, Enma Ai under different circumstances? Would some other little girl suffer the same fate? Would that bastard eventually get caught? All these questions ran at her like a group of raging bulls.

The entire world comprised itself on a "survival-of-the-fittest" mentality. If you were too weak, you got over run by stronger forces than yourself. Honjo was a brutal reminder of that. She had been a kid after all. Who would have believed her after all? He was no longer a problem. He was in hell going through who knows what?

Yet, Junko was alive. And she would continue to live and prove that she was no weakling.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What goes around, comes around". That veterinarian really did get what was coming to him. Now he is forever being tormented by the very animals who possibly died under his care. As cruel as this sounds, I don't feel sorry for him. People…ugh, I mean jerks like him should receive the same treatment they give to their animals. Shoot a dog in the leg, they get shot in the leg. It's a vicious cycle. There is no hope for them. I thank those who decided to read and review. This is pretty dark stuff.<strong>

**Next Chapters will be a tad darker.**


	5. Girl To Manipulator: Masato Tamura

**I wish to announce to my faithful readers at , that I am going to school once again. Yay! After so much pain-staking paper work, waiting for a phone call and biding my time with volunteering, I finally got it. My petition to be reinstated for Financial Aid pulled through. Now I have my supplies bought and all I have to do is make it work. Last time I made the mistake of procrastinating too much and it cost me my financial aid for a whole year. **

**On another note, I will be unable to update my stories as I would like. Please be patient with me if it takes me at least three weeks. Or if I am simply not in the mood or if something comes up don't jump and attack me with comments like "when's the update" or "are you ever going to update?" Please understand college is a full time job even if the classes are only part time. Just to save you some pain, I have this chapter to calm your nerves trying to figure out what went on with the characters after their ordeals. It's like they say: Evil isn't born, its made.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 5: Girl To Manipulator-Masato Tamura**

* * *

><p><em>He who has the most toys still loses.<em>

That is what I had read in a book that I do not care to recall. Then again, I had never been the spiritual type not even when I was little and my father was still alive. Hell even back when that diminutive shrew messed everything up. I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Masato Tamura. It is hard to believe that just about a decade ago I was a mousy insecure high school girl who happened to be really good with computers. Mostly since my dad had a degree working in computers and was nominated for a position at high-ranking companies for some of the most influential people all over. Then one day he finally got said opportunity.

I am popped out of my thoughts by the constant ringing of my alarm clock. I groan as I reach my arm to turn off the stupid thing. After thirty pain-staking seconds, I manage to hit the "off" button. I reluctantly get myself out of my plush queen-sized bed and get myself ready for a board meeting I have to attend at my home company. Yes indeed I own my very own computer company. In fact I happen to be the C.E.O., one of the youngest in the whole of Japan. I hastily primp and organize myself without somehow destroying my suite in the process. All is done and I am dressed up in a lavendar tweed suit with matching suit, my chestnut brown hair is wrapped up in a stylish bun, my blue eyes shine behind a pair of stylish transition lenses (I wear contacts occasionally but otherwise I wear glasses), there is no need to apply make-up because my face is naturally flawless. I am not being conceited I am merely stating a fact. I gather up my important documents and head off to work in my expensive Lexus.

I drive straight into the spot specially reserved for the C.E.O. of Dateline Corp. My mouth takes on a smirk as I envision the fear and respect I can get out of the men I am to meet with. In my opinion those so-called influential business associates have absolutely no business running a company to begin with. A majority of companies are hand loaned through inheritance or because the previous owners died of "mysterious circumstances". Tch, yeah right. Not that I care. I enter an elevator up to the very topmost spot of Dateline Corp where the meeting would take place. I am greeted by two of my personal bodyguards standing aloof where they escort me to face the sharks about to be ensnared in my deadly net.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

I laugh my ass off when all I had predicted comes to pass. Those two guys never stood a chance. They thought they could pull the wool over my eyes by saying they would like to merge their business with Dateline in exchange for a "few" million yen. Ha! Like they could. I caught them on their bluff when they pulled out so called legitimate documents stating I was on the verge of economic collapse unless I complied with their demands. It wasn't until I pulled out some documents of my own and called them on their bluff. See the night previous I did my research and being so gallantly good with computers via hacking I tapped into their accounts and found out they had tried to pull one with another company that had mysteriously gone bankrupt. They knew they were screwed right away when my emotionless expression shaped into an evil grin. Without warning, I signaled my bodyguards to "take care of them" thus resulting in them being dragged out like insects trying to unsuccessfully worm their way out of the spider's web.

"Sigh". Oh would Riho Kaifu be proud? My haughty demeanor wanes when I think about my father. He had been an employee under that computer-illiterate witch. She killed my father when he could no longer tolerate her abuse. He prepared a file which would have reached the police and land her ass in jail. But like the coward she was, she had someone do her dirty-work. Don't compare me to her; this is not the case of the pot calling the kettle black. Opposed to her, I don't use random people to do my dirty work. I had suspected long before she was behind my father's death and wanted revenge or at least to take her down from the inside. With a heavy heart, I went inside a random convenience shop and allowed myself to get caught shoplifting. It was then that I endured months of her abuse and found out about a website called The Hell Correspondence. Now you are asking what the hell is Hell Correspondence? It is this website where someone types in the name of people you hate and the Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) would come and deal out revenge you couldn't deal out yourself.

The entire time I am "working" for that bitch, I think to myself that it was a huge joke and this lady was fooling herself into thinking this could help expand her business. Until one night that is. I had just compiled enough video evidence and files compiled to take her down where she told me right then and there she knew who I was the whole time. When I heard in detail the details of my father's death, I was overcome with such hate and malice toward this sorry-excuse of a woman. Thinking fast I evaded the guy supposed to do away with me and turned on the nearest computer and contacted my last resort; Hell Girl. I found myself transported to a strange land. The sky was red and the sun was permanently set. Hell Girl was just a twelve year girl in a black sailor suit. But she was so beautiful and her eyes were set in a stoic glance. I knew right then and there she was my only hope of taking Riho down once and for all. After Riho's "death" I thought to myself over and over again, what would my life be like from now on. Would dad be disappointed in me, for pulling the string or would be proud for avenging his death? I envisioned Riho Kaifu's telling her last "pearls of wisdom": _Life is just a game you see. He who has the most in life wins._

I remember feeling happy with myself when I heard that. Then I looked upon the cursed mark on my chest reminding me of my upcoming fate. No matter how I try to justify it, I cant bring myself to being ever satisfied. Sure I am now a successful business woman and at the top of the world in life. I am both satisfied and disappointed in myself. I have become a master manipulator just like that woman. Does it really matter at all? Until I die I can never be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>My heart really does go out to that girl. She was just an innocent high school student forced into circumstances she never wished to be involved in. And yet that old woman had to push her. This is set a decade after the events of Episode 5 "Women of the High Tower". Masato became the very person she hated. She is one of the few people in the anime that don't use their experiences for good rather for the use of making total asses of themselves. Then there are those who send people to hell simply because they don't like them or for stupid petty reasons. And yet there are those who contact the Jigoku Shoujo to save their loved ones. Then next chapter focuses on that. Stay tuned and please review.<strong>


	6. Forgiving the Faultless: Haruka Yasuda

**I am back with another chapter of Jigoku Shoujo Season 1 Aftermath. This chapter takes place approximately two years after the events of episode 6. In my opinion that woman got precisely what she deserved. I do feel a tad sorry for her daughter though. She most likely knew nothing of her mother's activities and only acted the way she did because she was told to. I apologize if I offend anyone who is Japanese for saying girls in that country end up becoming housewives or something like that. That is not to imply all asian's are like that. Blame it on manga/anime. I really do need to vent things off my chest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl). The author does.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1 Aftermath**

**Chapter 6: Forgiving the Faultless**

**Haruka Yasuda  
><strong>

* * *

><p>SLAM!<p>

The calm of a seemingly quiet neighborhood was disturbed by the loud clang of a door closing. A middle-aged woman was pleading for the assailant to come back. The plea of course went unanswered. No this person was far too steamed up to want to listen to anybody. Said individual was in her late teens, maybe high school aged. She had now shoulder-length black hair, stormy blue eyes, fair skin, and was adorned in a plain white polo shirt with a black knee-length skirt and sneakers. This person stood at an average 6 feet if she weren't currently fuming.

Haruka Yasuda was in no mood to be stopped. Especially with all the events that plagued her already turbulent life since two years ago. It did not help that her father was not making things easier. The man was in all else a total bastard. He regularly ripped on his wife for the stupidest things. It was like he seemed to have no regard for anyone but himself and his reputation. Yes his whole fucking reputation. (**1**) The reason they had to move from the country, the reason her mother, Keiko had to play the role of the standard obedient house-wife, and she had to be the perfect daughter all for the sake of maintaining his reputation. It made her so mad that her mother in spite of obtaining harsh treatment never thought the never to divorce her husband. Which of course brings us back to the day's events.

Flashback:

Haruka sat in her classroom studying. The stress of studying and socializing combined with the mounds of homework the teachers gave was becoming a strain on her. Of course, Toshi Yasuda, her father interjected that she obtain the best education available (no man wanted a stupid woman for a wive) as he so put lightly. It was stupid in her opinion since she would most likely end up a house wife in the end. (**1**) It was as if the women of her country were brainwashed. Anyways, she was ready to snap at the clamor of students who were chatting noisily when the classroom door slid open. Everything went quiet.

A young girl roughly Haruka's age entered the room with her head hung down. She still had her russet colored hair in those two pigtails she wore for school with her uniform in place. However, she no longer held the same haughty arrogant attitude she did two years ago. Nor were her two former cohorts trailing behind her.

People whispered as he approached her desk. Some of them snickered. The events of the neighborhood had not stayed in one place. Thus resulting in her being the object of ridicule. Even the people she and her friends had tormented in the past took the opportunity to turn the tables on her. Her so-called friends told her right up that the only reason they hung out with her was because their mothers were afraid of her and did not want to rouse her chagrin. Long story short, Yuria's teen years were a living hell.

"Hey Yuria, one girl sneered "hows it going being the daughter of the neighborhood skank and all?" That earned a whole bunch of laughs.

"I bet she isn't even her daddy's daughter at all. Probably the bastard product of one her mother's affairs" another added.

"Why you even come here? You are probably gonna end whoring yourself when you get out of school, just like her"

Haruka gripped her pencil as she listened to Yuria get "persecuted" by the whole of the student body. The tirade of nasty comments thrown left and right was not what broke the camel's back.

"Harlots burn in hell. And you…

"FWOOSH"

The homeroom teacher slammed the door open silencing all the teachers in the room. Her glare seemed to pierce into everyone's soul. Haruka inwardly sighed. Talk about being saved by the teacher.

She spoke with a calm dangerous voice.

"If you all done haranguing Ms. Todoka then do yourselves a favor and get to your seats. This stuff that I will be writing on the board will be on the test. So get back to your seats or else I will issue detentions to everybody! So move it, _bunch of little brats_" the teacher added quietly.

They did just that. While the teacher had her back turned, Haruka titled to head to catch a glimpse of Yuria. She clutched her desk, with tears threatening to spill. The poor girl looked as though she wanted nothing more than to run home to the one person she could rely on always; her daddy.

* * *

><p>(<strong> 2<strong>)The rest of the school day carried on until the last bell rang signaling everyone to go home except those involved in clubs. Yuria was not seen for the rest of the day. Guessing she didn't want to endure anymore humiliation. Haruka went straight home. Her mind thought over the last two years since that fateful day and the mark she received above her chest.

She reached her house. On the outside, it looked the same as every other house in the neighborhood. The inside however, held a darker, sadder truth. With a sigh, she slowly opened the door. She slid off her shoes. Then she set off to her usual after school routine: greet her mother hello, do her homework, help her mom set up dinner, wait for dad to come home, listen to him bitch about his work/his soon-to-be promotion, then off to bed. However, this night would prove to be a cornerstone in her life.

Toshi arrived home as expected then sat down with his family (motley-crew in Haruka's opinion) for a dinner that his wife worked herself to the bone to prepare. Of course like usual, her dad had something to ramble on about. She had thought that if she contacted the hell correspondence and Todoka disappearing, things would turn back to _normal. _Then the unthinkable happened.

CRASH!

A bowl containing some type of dipping sauce shattered into a million pieces off the table. Keiko had obviously meant to pick it up but it had slipped from her fingers. Her breath hitched and gasped. She went to get up to clean up the mess. "Anata (Dear) I will go…"

Toshi wouldn't hear none of it. He slammed his fist on the table and towered over the whole table to yell at his frightened wife. "Dammit Keiko, cant you even pick up a dishware without breaking it? Is it your life's mission to destroy everything that I have worked hard to earn so you could have an easy life?" Keiko shrunk down in fear. The last time he had been truly angry, she had been slapped-hard. Haruka swore she had been scarred for life. Today, however was not the time to be timid. Then her father started again.

"I thought the thing with Todoka's wife was over and done with. Even now I am trying to salvage the damage _you_ did when…" Haruka couldn't take it any more. Without thinking she stood up not paying any heed to the falling chair. She stomped her feet up to that man and did it.

(Way to go Haruka. Give that bastard his come-uppance)

She punched him. The force of the punch made Toshi tumble backwards and his glasses fly off. He landed square on his ass. He rubbed the area where he had been clocked. He looked up to see his own daughter standing above him with a murderous expression. Keiko was the next to speak

"Haruka, you dare to raise a hand against your own father. That…

"Hell yes I raised a hand against him mother. I have had to sit back and watch him treat you like garbage for far too long. And I'm sick of it! Cant you understand, I cant stand watching you suffer any longer" she cried out. Unshed tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her gaze turned cold at her father.

"As I was saying earlier, I have had it up to her with your bull-crap. You are thus far the most rude, self-absorbed, greedy, two-faced, hypocritical, corporate climbing prick to ever walk this earth. Then again dad I recall these past two years turning you into a bigger bastard than you already were. You force me and mom to move to some metropolis against our will, you transfer me into some snobby pretentious private school in vain hopes that I would get along with your boss's daughter, then you basically instill mom to behave like the perfect house wife just to preserve your own fucking reputation. Oh yes, your fan-fucking tastic reputation.

I recall quite clearly that you were so willing to impress your boss and make good with your presumably richer lifestyle that you placed the needs and feelings of your own wife and daughter. Mom had absolutely nothing to do with that Todoka bitch making our lives a living hell. But you didn't care. Nor did you seem to care that I was being harassed at school. Oh no, you proved just how much you cared for our plight by calling us liars and disgraces. You make me sick!" she spat in digust. Toshi's eyes widened. He didn't move from his spot on the floor. Haruka continued.

"I will never forget the day when I came home to find mom about to take her life after having been…" she cringed remembering how her mom had tried to do away with her self "assaulted. But you didn't care. Oh no you showed mom how much you cared; you slapped her when she tried to tell you the truth. Yes dad I was there. And not a day goes by that I wish I had done the same. Now I understand why grandpa hated you. He was right when he said you werent good for mom. You are not only the worst _father_ and _husband_ in the world…you are the worst human being in the world!

She clenched her fist and headed to her room. But not before turning around to utter one last devastating phrase: Why mom hasn't divorced you yet, I will never know. I cant wait for the day that actually happens". She left. Keiko stood open-mouthed. Her husband's eyes was shadowed. The effect of his daughter's words seemed to be sinking in. A door slammed open signaling that someone already left.

* * *

><p>Flashback ends:<p>

The walk had done little to lessen the girl's anger. She sat on the edge of the downtown water fountain. It was situated in the heart of the metropolis that she had reluctantly made their home two years ago. It was a lot to get used to and still was. Several times her mom attempted to call her asking her to come home. She scoffed. If her mom thought she was going to come crawling home and try to patch things up with her father, she was sorely mistaken. I mean come on.

Haruka sighed. She would have to come home sometime. She threw her head back. The wind felt cool against her skin. Something in the corner of her peripheral (corner) caught her eye. It was so strange that she never noticed the person sitting opposite of her. It was Yuria. She was in a simple knee-length red dress and black leggings with slippers on. She didn't at all seem to care that her hair was blowing all over. Yuria definitely was not the same snot-nosed, spoiled girl she had met when she first moved here. It was so ironic that a while ago she had wanted her to suffer because of what her mother did, and then feel sorry for her the next moment. As if on cue, said girl flipped her head over to her direction. It was a stiffening moment. Yuria stared her down.

_YOOOUUUU_, she growled out. Her fist her clenched, her hair a wispy flying mass, and her eyes seemed to emit an eerie glow. She was an animal on the attack. She sauntered up to Haruka. When she was an arms length away from Haruka, she raised her hand as if to slap her. The Yasuda girl closed her eyes. She waited for the impact that was sure to come. But it never came.

Haruka opened one eye. Yuria shook her fist. Tears ran down her face in buckets. Then she dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

AAAAAHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHH!

It was so heart wrenching watching someone so proud break down like that.

"It's all your families fault! If you hadn't come, my mom would still be here and I would still have my friends. Then you came along and ruined everything. Now I am the neighborhood outcast. I have no friends and hell even the teachers hate me. Why did my mom have to leave? Why? Yuria wailed harder. Haruka could only watch in pity. She was torn between lifting the pathetic girl by the collar and slapping her to snap out of it or consoling her. Then it came to her. She was in no way better than her father. And it sickened her. She then did something she never would have even considered: she hugged her. Yuria's eyes widened.

After a few moments, Yuria lightly shoved Haruka away. She gave her a confused look.

" .that?" the brunette asked wearily. Haruka giggled a bit before lifting the girl up by the hand. "Are you hungry? You don't appear to have brought any money on you and you look kind of hungry. So come. Lets go get something to eat" she said beckoning to her.

The girls walked farther into town to see what was edible. Haruka beamed when she saw different food vendors. (**3**) As she got closer, her eyes grew dim when she saw one of the stalls sold giyoza. The same dish that started the whole mess.

"Hey you okay" a meek voice inquired. It was Yuria that spoke. Haruka quickly changed the subject and both decided on ordering croquettes and sodas. They found a table to sit down. The meal was simple yet filling. Both girls sat there a while not speaking. Nevertheless, there was deep heaviness the brunette felt she needed to ease before it consumer her whole.

"I…I….always knew that my mom was being unfaithful. How could I not. Why would she spen all her time trying to get my dad out of the house. Or why would she spend so much time making an effort to clean all the rooms? Or why were the curtains always shut when me and dad came home? I found it strange when she would not touch dad for months. I guess in a way I understand. Being the wife of an autocrat can be stressful and…lonely..its just..

"So that makes it all right for her to harass my mother and you to make my life a living hell. And for what? Because she found out your mom was having an affair which if she told anyone, it would have lost her extravagant lifestyle she was used to? That is so lame" she retorted. Yuria hung her head. There was no justification. Her mother had been in the wrong and she knew it.

Haruka immediately regretted it.

"Well at least you werent cursed with the biggest bastard to date. To me it would preferable if it were just my mom and I..

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE? YOU still have both parents while its just me and my daddy! My mom's side of the family hates us saying it was our fault that their reputation has been damaged. And and and" Yuria said nothing more. Haruka directed her eyes to the floor. She felt like slapping herself. How could she have been so stupid? Yuria was right. She had her life, her parents, and a place to call home, and future to look forward to in spite of her impending fate.

Haruka smiled. Her life was too short to be holding grudges. She had long ago forgiven Yuria. She couldn't find it in her to forgive Namiko since she brought it upon herself. Maybe in time she could learn to forgive her father. After all, he was the only dad she ever known.

"Come on Yuria let's go home" she said. Yuria's eyes widened again. But her shock contorted to a smile. Forgiving someone even though they hurt you isn't easy. But it does help when the person is willing to redeem themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>I say that was the longest chapter I ever written…for this fanfic. I forget to put it that none of these have any thought or plan in them. They just come to me as I go. There might be some grammar errors and hell even a lot of improper wording. Get off my back. Its sad that most of my references come from what I've seen in anime. That is pretty much how I can learn about Japanese culture and society.<strong>

**1) I apologize if I come off a sexist. But most girls in Japan seem to have a role that has been indoctrinated into them: go to school, be the ideal daughter, get high grades in school, get married quit school, then have lots of children. A mundane lifestyle. Not to say all women in Japan are like that.**

**2) In Japanese schools, those who are not involved in clubs go straight home. Some law I guess.**

**3) Isnt it funny that all the trouble started because of Gyoza.**

**4) I love this anime even if it is a tad dark. I am sure you all know what happens next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Raise Your Voice: Kaoruko Kurushima**


	7. Raise Your Voice: Kaoruko Kurushima

**I am back with another update. I apologize for the long delay. I have been busy with my other stories and getting prepped for school. So I will be super busy this fall and you will expect to see delays between now and then. I am grateful to faithful readers who give their full support with their kind reviews and constructive comments. If you have any recommendations for the next chapters, don't be shy and tell me so. The chapter updated takes place four years afterwards. It was obvious watching that episode the girl, Ayaka was not worthy of the straw doll and that she set herself up on that one. I give kudos to Kaoruko for what she did. I also hope she can use her experience to inspire other girls. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo does not belong to me. That is the rightful sole property of Miyuki Eto. It is high time I started putting a disclaimer on my stories.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter7: Raise your voice**

**Kaoruko Kurushima**

()

When I was a little girl, my biggest dream in the whole world was to become an actress that the whole world would love and adore. Pink had become my prime color because I was told that is what princesses liked to wear, even unto adulthood. I was blessed to have two loving parents who supported my decision and helped me to achieve my dream. For those of you who are reading my tale, you are under the impression that this is least likely a story written by an elementary schooler. However, the story you are reading hail from a fully-grown adult woman. In fact, I was revered by the public, a polite, well-mannered, talented, beautiful lady who was sure to go far in life.

My name is Kaoruko Kurushima. Just recently, I had gotten back from yet another trip to the doctor's office. What for you ask? "Sigh" my story would have happened to take the course of over a week. In fact the tale in question took place four years ago. Four years ago my career as an actress was ruined and the also the year the most devastating and difficult decision was made. Are you confused? Perhaps I should start from the beginning. I will do my best to sum it up in little words as I can.

As I said before it all began four years ago. I had just completed my success as an actress in a T.V. show. Those who are familiar with it know it by name: (1) _Ai no Ayame. _Afterwards my manager decided to award me for my success. I remember squealing in excitement before fainting on my soft queen-sized bed for I was about to meet my childhood idol: Midori Kurenai at a gala in downtown Japan. Then I got myself dressed up in one of my favorite formal ball gowns then got straight into the car. It was there I met her, my childhood idol; Midori Kurenai. The party I was at was due to congratulate her for finding a protégé to replace her when she went into retirement. She was even more beautiful than I imagined. Years previous, she had starred in a popular theatrical performance called "Lady Detective", where she began her acting career from the bottom up. She was such a well-rounded woman too. Unfortunately, it seems her dreams of continuing her legacy would come to an end. And it was all thanks to a cantankerous orphan named Ayaka.

If only I had known what she was capable of back then. She had such potential and great ambition as an aspiring actress. Or so I thought. Thinking back, I suppose it was jealousy for not getting the part in the upcoming play, she decided it was best to do away with the competition….me. She acted all coy pretending not be bothered by the issue by inviting me for a "girl get-together". I should have expected it but it was too late. She had two guys gang up on me and that is when the worst thing ever happened to me; they gave me a tonic that ruined my voice and left me literally mute. Now I have always thought of myself as a nice girl; one who could never hold ill will toward anyone. But as they would say Ayaka 'brought out the hate in me'. Then I remembered, rumours of a website where you would type in the name of the person you hated and a girl would take said individual to hell. After the two brutes left, I wasted no time in hurrying home and typed in "The Hell Correspondence". Regardless of the burning in my throat from the tonic, I was able to utter three words before my voice completely gave out: "Please…help…me".

Then that is when she came. My savior, Ai Enma. She didn't hesitate to hand me a black straw doll with a red thread around its neck. She told me if I wanted vengeance, all I had to do was untie the red thread and Ayaka would be sent to hell. However, to perform such task it would be my soul in the end. Well, I am sure you know the rest. Had I not done it, Ms. Kurenai would have suffered for Ayaka's selfishness. She went into retirement shortly afterwards; albeit broken hearted. I never heard or saw her again. Sad. Since that day, I have had multiple throat surgeries and speech therapy to regain my voice. The tonic was apparently more potent than the doctors thought. But I believe with a little faith, I will gain back my voice and take back my place as an accomplished actress and singer. Nothing can stop me not even the black mark upon my chest can keep me from living my life. When that day comes…. I will stand up straight on to that stage balcony and shout out loud. The whole world will see this girl has a voice that needs to be heard.

Next Chapter will be up soon. Chapter 8 will come soon.


	8. 8 Face Plant: Chie Tanuma

**I am back and with a new chapter. Sorry for long delay. School took a huge bite out of me so I was recuperating in the hospital. XD just kidding. Actually I was just really busy with school. I am glad to be done and over with it, until next quarter starts. "Sigh" here is the next chapter. Along with episode 8 comes the arrival of the sweet natured Tsugumi and her self-righteous, workaholic, sleaze-bag (in my opinion) father, Hajime Shibata.**

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo does not belong to me. All property and legal rights belong to the owner herself, Miyuki Eto.**

**Jigoku Shoujo: Season 1 Aftermath**

**Chapter 8: Face plant**

**Chie Tanuma**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

The hospital was abuzz with activity; nurses rolling medical carts, physicians barking commandments, lights flickering on and off, ect. On one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, a young woman sat impatiently. She had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. While she adorned no make-up, even in a simple spaghetti-strap dress, she was quite beautiful. However, the woman in question was not here because of her looks. Oh no, she was here for something much _more_ important. Chie Tanuma was here for her friend, Yuko. It was yet another one of Yuko's **(1)** M.R.I. appointments since receiving head trauma that put her in a coma and left her nearly paralyzed. Fortunately, after waking up Yuko still had full use of her limbs though she was not out of the woods yet.

After coming out of her coma, Yuko was often subjected to terrible migraines and short lapse of narcolepsy. A nurse passed her by giving Chie a roll of her eyes. It was no surprise that she would be here. Chie was brought back to a flashback. She had gone in to see her best friend when the same nurse blatanly told her saying that "only family" could see Yuko. Of course, Chie retorted with a "fuck off" and that she was here to support her friend. The nurse none the less never talked down to her ever again. Chie laughed numbly at the memory. Finally, a male in a white labcoat walked up her.

"Chie Tanuma-san?" he asked.

"Hai?" she asked. The doctor gave her a smile. "You will be happy to know that the M.R.I. is looking quite well, but she will need to continue seeing me just to make sure" he told her in a professional manner. I know that since you are her friend, I will need you to report any changes she may have or if she starts having any problems.

"Arigatou, doctor" she bowed down happily before rushing up to pick up Yuko.

* * *

><p>Chie sighed as Yuko laughed uncontrollably at another joke she told. The red couldn't help but shake her head while smiling at the same time. Sure, Yuko could be quite clingy but it didnt matter since she was up and moving. That was all that mattered. They continued walking with their ice cream in hand before reaching their destination. Yuko's home was a simple 2-story home with a gate much like Chie's. They knocked on the door where they were greeted by Yuko's mother, Sachiko. She was a petite woman in her late 30's.<p>

"Oh, Yuko my child I am so sorry I could not come again" she wailed throwing her arms around her only child.

"It's alright momma. I understand you are very busy and cannot always be there. Good thing, I got Chie there to guide me, right?" she replied back to her remorseful mother. Sachiko looked to Chie and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you so much, I don't know what would happen if you werent there to watch out for my baby" she replied to her. Chie smiled in return.

"It is no problem at all madam. Just doing what _any_ good friend would do" she simply stated.

"I have to go now but I will be calling just to check in. Bye." Then Chie walked towards her home. As she turned a corner, her face fell in contemplation. It was no secret that Sachiko both respected and resented Chie for filling the void that she could not in her place. Yuko's parents had divorced when she was a kid and pretty much forced Sachiko to take up other responsibilities aside from being a mother. So Yuko was left alone much of the time. Aside from that, it left her with albeit a clingy personality that most found annoying or troublesome.

Chie reached the gates of her home she shared with her parents. She unlocked the door, said hi to her mother while discussing Yuko's progress before going up to her room. She laid down on her bed thinking of all the events that transpired within the year.

* * *

><p>She thought about the day she met Yuko. Yuko did not have a lot of friends to look to so it turned to Chie who was all too happy to partake in the new friendship. Flash forward to high school, Chie would be protecting her from anyone who would do her harm, be it mental, verbal, or physical abuse. The divorce had imprinted on the dark haired girl to look for comfort or love from any father figure type person. Perhaps that is what started the trouble. The beginning of their junior year, both girls had decided to apply for a job to pay for school since they hated burdening their parents. It was upon chance or fate they met _him_. Gorou Ishizu was the reason Yuko was in the state she was. A guilt filled her mind. It should have been her. She should have stopped Yuko from going to him. A thousands should haves filled her mind.

Chie was filled with even more remorse. She remembered being filled with envy and rage at Yuko for being the guy's boyfriend first. She remembered wishing that stuff would happen and even hoping that perhaps Gorou would see her in her friends eyes. Oh cruel fate that was when something finally did happen… and Yuko almost paid the cost. Before the coma, Yuko had come to her about Gorou's deeds. He had been embezzling money from the shop and putting it into his account. Of course as anyone would know that was considered bank fraud. Because Yuko was in love with him, Chie agreed not to phone the cops. If only she had gone behind her back and did it anyway, Yuko could have been spared. But then, what of their friendship?

Chie stood up from her bed and walked over to her mirror. She pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal what others would mistake for a tattoo underneath her clavicle. In actuality that mark was a cursed-seal signifying her incoming fate for when she dies. ( A/N: I don't need to tell you what that is since you already know) The girl smiled sardonically.

"To hell with that man" she laughed. "He lost his chance when he tried to kill Yuko and not turn himself in and also….betray my heart". After that, she went to visit her comatose friend once again and confessed her true feelings on the matter. With a heavy heart she breathed deeply. She looked toward her window where it was nearing afternoon. She put a fingernail next to the seal mark and spoke the words she wished she had told Gorou before sending him to hell:

"Gorous Ishizu, whatever level of hell you are in, I hope you can hear me. What you did was possibly the worst betrayal anyone could have possibly summoned. Metaphorically speaking, that was definitely described as a Face Plant. You sure did give me and Yuko a good one. In time, Yuko will have moved on and found a new beau. I will too…if only until I die. If I do find you there, I will be laughing my ass off like you did when you hurt my best friend. Burn in hell, asshole. Even the sweetest apple will turn sour. Goodbye until the end, Gorou".

Chie turned away from her mirror and went downstairs to prepare dinner. Indeed, until the day she dies, she will make a move forward for her and for Yuko.

* * *

><p><strong>That was probably one of my longest chapters yet. It is tad darker than you are expecting. Trust me, it will get much much much darker. Now to discuss the chapter: It is in human nature to want to see your enemies suffer and to hurt them back. However, unlike most of the victims, she did for a friend and not for herself. It really getst me that they never say what the ages of the characters are. So I guess as I go along. I am guessing that Chie and Yuko would be in her junior year of high school. Did Gorou seem a bit old for the girls? Who cares. He got what he deserved. I feel for the characters and what they have to do to get vengeance. Why do bad things happen to good people? I wonder in the show, do they have a hell correspondence anywhere in the U.S.? Or maybe Great Britain? That is a great idea for a story? For all you Kuroshitsuji fans, do not fret. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it edited and stuff. Until then, chow.<strong>


	9. 9 Just Desserts: Yuka and Hiromi Kasuga

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo does not belong to me. That is the sole property of Miyuki Eto. **

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 9: Just Desserts**

**Yuka and Hiromi Kasuga **

**()**

On a semi-crowded street, two young women around the age of 20 respectively; approach a previously condemned building. One girl had bob-cut black hair and the other had brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail. They were dressed in white chef outfits. The black-haired girl looked to the other.

"You ready for this, sis?" she asked the other. The brunette sighed. She clasped her hands in silent prayer. She then made a firm face. "Yes, Yuka I am ready" she replied softly. Her sister smirked and unlocked the door and went inside. They looked around checking out the interior. So many thoughts and plans for renovations ran through their minds. They prayed this time things would work out perfectly. The younger girl, Yuka beamed a toothy smile at her sister, Hiromi. All they needed to do was get _Chez Kasuga_ up and running. They decided to change it from the previous name of their failed business to rid of bad memories concerning the old place and to honor their deceased beloved father. With that the girls began work.

2 weeks later…

_Chez Kasuga_ was finally complete and ready to open. New stations all over the area were filming the ceremony. All eyes were on Japan's new top dessert chefs, Yuka and Hiromi Kasuga. All dressed up in pristine white chef uniforms and head gear, they were all too eager to show news crews the many dishes they prepared. And this time there was no conniving, perverted, old man to ruin it. Needless to say, the opening was a complete success and offers to feature on live broadcast shows which they politely declined. More like _Yuka_ declined. She had learned her lesson long time ago to never trust anyone so easily ever again. Especially, since being betrayed by that man who humiliated them and on national T.V. by copying the desserts her sister made. And for what? Well, now wasn't the time to null over the past as more customers piled into the store.

()

The afternoon marked the store's closing time. The two female chefs slumped over to the now empty chairs. Man, working in a pastry store was good fun but it could also be quite overwhelming. Especially, since most of them had kids. Those were the toughest critics. Yuka looked to her older sister, Hiromi.

"You want to grab a drink after we clean the place" she asked. The elder wiped a brow yet smiled.

"As if I would do something else" he reiterated sarcastically wiping sweat from her brow. It was well into mid spring yet temperatures could reach as high as 80 degrees. With that objective, the sisters hurried off to clean the shop before lockdown.

Later that night…

A slightly hung-over Yuka was being supported by her older sister to the bedroom of their apartment. She helped the inebriated (drunk) youngster onto the bed and helped her to undress (A/N: Just so we're clear, there is no incest in this) out of her outfit and into pajamas; a plain T-shirt and shorts. Many times, Hiromi would notice the black flame tattoo on her sister's chest. Whenever she inquired about it, she would only get brushed off. Somehow, she knew it had something to do with her old cooking/pastry chef teacher, Shinya Morizaki. All to many times, did she hear her sister mutter in her dreams about "that jerk" and "how dare you steal mine and my sister's dreams from us". Putting that aside, she gently laid Yuka's head on the pillow and placed the covers over her. Then, she went to prepare herself to bed. Just like with Yuka, Hiromi was also feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system. Perhaps some rest would do them some good.

()

All else was quiet in the apartment. The little bit of sleep had worn off the alcohol inside Yuka's bloodstream. She lifted herself up. She turned her head to see Hiromi sleeping. "Sigh", that was good considering after the incident with that guy, the two girls found it hard to get any sleep. Yuka herself was unable to sleep at nights, knowing the mark upon her chest was living proof of her impending fate. Oh, how naïve and wide eyed she had been back then. How she should have known what was to pass. She had been so excited to show off their desserts to Hiromi's old teacher and their father's co-worker, that she didn't bother to ask to show him. Just thinking of it made her blood boil. That son-of-a-bitch was just waiting for that opportunity to make fools out of them. The man was sexually harassing her sister, and she didn't even know it. So to spite them both, he bankrupted their shop and humiliated them on national television. And for what? Because Hiromi had steadfast refused his offers for a date. The nerve of him. He was practically older than both of them by 50 or so years. She remembers the feeling of anger when she found out. And relief upon knowing it was her that gave him what he rightly deserved. One could even say he got his "just desserts".

Yet, Yuka knew in her heart that the happiness would only be a passing thing once she finally died. Getting up from her bed and tip-toeing to the bathroom, she switched on the light. She pulled her shirt collar down just where it dipped below the covenant seal. A sad sigh passed her lips as she contemplated where her life would go from here. She was even more saddened as thoughts of explaining to her children and grandchildren that she could not be with them in heaven. Also, thinking of telling her husband of why she had the seal in the first place. She was never a tattoo person, as she had been told by her parents that they were trashy and improper for a woman. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that she still had a lifetime to worry about and a stable career to be proud of. Her mother and father in heaven would be. Not to mention, she still had Hiromi. That should be enough for her. Switching off the lights and walking back to her bed, she uttered a few last words to herself.

"And there will be no Morizaki to ruin any of that".

()

As you all know, this chapter takes place during Season 1, Episode 9. In a previous episode, we all meet the strikingly handsome yet annoyingly self-righteous work-aholic man, Hajime Shibata and his adorable daughter, Tsugumi. Cute kid if I say so myself. I say throughout the latter parts of the anime, I just felt like banging him upside the head for touting his holier-than-thou philosophy about revenge not being the answer. Speak for yourself, you fool. Over all, I am proud of how this recent chapter went. It may not be totally perfect but as I said before. I go with my instincts and just let the words flow.

Now for Chapter 10: Backstabber.


	10. Backstabber: Minami Shibuya

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo does not belong to me. The sole proprietor of the anime/manga belongs to Miyuki Eto. Just to be clear.**

**Also, this takes place about a few months after the events of Episode 10.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter10: Backstabber**

**Minami Shibuya**

()

_Girl, your such a backstabber_

_Oh girl youre such a shit talker_

_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl your such a backstabber_

_Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_

_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

"_Backstabber" by Kesha_

_()_

She clicked off her CD player with a scoff. How she hated that song and yet couldn't find it in her to rid of it. It was just one reminder of her already complicated life. Minami

Shibuya was walking from school in her new uniform with her messenger bag and a bouquet of flowers. It is mid afternoon, just a few hours before sundown. It does not

bother her as she can be out as long as she makes it back before then. Finally, reaching her destination, she pushes open the gate. Inside the cemetery, she walks down the

cobble-stone path. She stops before a polished stone. It marks:

**Shiori Akasaka**

**February 6, 1992 to June 7, 2005**

**A beloved daughter, devoted classmate and great friend to all**

**May she be forever missed**

Minami resisted the urge to vomit right there. Yeah right; a devoted school mate yes. But friend to all? As if. Oh the irony. _A great friend to all_ is what the hedge stone said.

Shaking with fury she placed the bouquet in front of it.

"Don't make me laugh" she muttered inwardly. "None of those so-called friends cared enough to try to come in contact with her until after she disappeared". She took a deep

breath to calm her frayed nerves and possibly her anger. She stares at the grave stone with indifference in her eyes. Next to the bouquet is a letter made just for her. It was

so right since everything Minami did was in _Shiori's_ best interest. Taking one last look at the marker, she gave her regards before retreating home. Inside the letter was her

thoughts regarding her former best friend.

()

_Konbawa Shiori,_

_It has been a while hasn't it? For me it seems like it has been forever since that fateful day. It was the day I realized you probably never saw me as true friend. I'm just_

_ getting ahead of myself. I am curious to know if you have made any new friends for yourself down there. The day we met was one of the most wonderful in my young life. _

_Perhaps I was a bit clingy but that doesn't give you an excuse to just off and dump me. Then again, I figured out for myself that you never needed friends, you just wanted _

_people to acknowledge you for your many talents and your access to all the latest trends; music, celebrities, information about far off places, America, etc. _

_When you just up and abandoned me, I literally felt a huge hole torn into my heart. Did you make the same face when those so-called friends of yours suddenly dropped you _

_on your ass? I bet you did. I really was hoping that you had come around when you finally made that call to meet up with me to apologize. A part of me was skeptical at first._

_ Another heartbreak was all I met. You made it clear to me how in the process of cursing me with the straw doll, you intended to send me to hell along with those girls. Once _

_you disappeared, the Hell Girl told me it was because of my weakness that such a thing happened. She was right of course. Well, now time has passed. I am transferred into_

_ a new school where I am the one who takes charge this time and don't cling on to others like I used to. I learned that lesson the hard way. And its all because of you. Upon _

_afterwards, I felt rather….comforted in knowing that when my time comes, I just might see you again. This is my last letter to you and may it find its way to you even in hell._

_Forever my friend, Minami_

()

Watching from a top the stairs, was a young Asiatic girl with black hair and indescribable emotionless red eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed to herself. _Oh pitiful shadow, _

was her thoughts before dissipating into nothing_._

**Alas, the first of many chapters mentioning our beloved Hell Girl, Enma Ai. I have to say this one of the hardest chapters I ever did. I was unsure how to portray Minami's feelings toward the girl. For those who have read the manga version, there is a similar story to this one with some liberties. Yes the victim does get abandoned by her supposed best friend who begins to bully her along with other girls for supposedly stealing her crush and making false "play girl" tabs. The clique abandon her once the police start looking into it and she decides to use the doll she stole to get revenge on the clique who outcast her. Unlike the anime, the manga delves into detail what her revenge sequence is like. Just goes to show to know who you're friends are. **

**Next is Chapter 11: Desperate**


	11. 11 Desperate, Masaya Kataoka

**I'm back my pretties with a new chapter for this anime just for you. I have not updated in a long time since I was busy with my other stories, so this was left alone for a while. I am now back and will try to keep up to par with it. I thank all my reviewers for the positive feedback and constructive criticism on my stories. For all the negativity, I am axing you.**

**Now this chapter takes about a year later. Masaya and his family are struggling to reclaim their lives after it was stripped from them so horribly. This is mostly in Masaya's P.O.V.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 11: Desperate**

**Masaya Kataoka**

* * *

><p>The moving trucks back up steadily and gently into a parking lot carrying all of our family's things into our new home. The new home was not as large as our old one, it having been a ritzy apartment complex. The new home was a nice little bungalow with three stories high to accommodate it. It has just enough room for our family to fit in. It was the best we could come up with since having lost our income and father having lost his position as chairman. I was able to come up with the money I acquired from working at least two part-time jobs in the old town.<p>

Once all the packing had been done, I decided was a great time to take a little walk just to clear my head before dinner. I found walking to do me a thing of good since the whole Inagaki thing. I scrunched my face in anger. It was because of him, my father, my mother, and my sister and I became social pariahs because he wrote in an article that my father "cheated" people of their money. After that things went downhill for us. The university I was attending kicked me out accusing me of giving them stolen money. My so-called friends dumped me stating it was only because I had been rich that they bothered with me. My belongings and possessions were removed from the apartment by the city. My father went into a slight stroke. My mother and sister most days wouldn't even leave the house in fear of being mentally and physically attacked by our neighbors. Then to add icing to the cake, the bastard wrote an article saying I was into drugs. All that was enough to drive me into a murderous rage.

Just as I was contemplating ending it all (pretty pathetic I know), I overheard a bunch of giddy middle school girls talking about a networking site known as Hell Correspondence where the Hell Girl would take revenge on those who wronged you. I decided to check it out cause 'what else did I have to lose'? I am sure you will hear this from a lot of people, but the Hell Girl was different than what I expected. A pubescence female with dark hair and red hair in a sailor fuku uniform surrounded by her servants offered me a black doll with a red string. I was scared when she told me that upon pulling the thread and establishing the covenant, my soul would fall into hell upon my death. After several failed attempts and a plea from a self righteous reporter who I didn't bother to remember, and my life already gone in the toilet, I decided it was now or never.

Now a year has passed and my family and I all have managed to regain some of our lives even if it was not the rich one we were used to. Still, it was better than being on the streets. Thanks to the help of a few supportive individuals, we were able to purchase an apartment outside the city. I will go home tonight and be thankful for the few blessings I still have in my life. My father is getting on in years but still alright and healthy, my mother and sister are happy. And for me, I will harbor the dark secret on my chest until my ending day. And remember the risk it took to pull it off.

* * *

><p>What do you all think? Read and review so I can think on how to improve it. The next one might come up sooner but I will need to see. Until then.<p>

Chapter 12: Solice, Akane Sawai


	12. 12 Solace: Akane Sawai

**I am back with another dark yet heartfelt chapter for all you manga buffs out there. This episode really touched me in a way. It reminded me of myself a little. I felt the relationship between the two was more platonic than romantic. They were both pitiable souls who could confine in one another and felt unhappy in their own lives. Still it was a tragic episode. Then again, so are the rest. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The anime or manga do not belong to me. They both belong to Miyuki Eto. I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 12: Solace**

**Akane Sawai**

* * *

><p>Akane P.O.V.<p>

The last of the school bells rang signaling the end of the school day. For those who had clubs or sports, they had to stay longer. Not that I really cared. I was more intent on venturing to my special spot that I venture to whenever the weather permits me. What am I speaking of you ask? The special place I speak of is an old house that has not been inhabited for who knows how long. The back yard is unkempt, overgrown foliage, couple weeds spread out, and an old rusted playset. Though after that time, I took the liberty of keeping it somewhat manageable to walk around in, and the toys have long since been taken off the ground and placed on the porch so they don't continuously get worn down by the weather; rain, shine, snow, heat, etc.

As I was saying before, I am on my way over to that special place I used to share with someone special. You believe I mean my boyfriend. In another time and when age was no factor, that was possible. What is it about this place that drew me to it? I shall go back to the beginning and you will see what it means for me. About two years ago, when I was not yet 15, all of a sudden I developed some emotional problems that kept me away from school. See, I had become disillusioned with my school and classmates who were only interested in socializing then their school life. Day after day, I would sit in that school pretending to be like everyone else when in reality I was looking for a way to break free from it all. The teachers were no better. I smile knowing I transferred out of that school long ago. None of the teachers were sad to see me go as they were more worried for their school's reputation then student welfare. All save for one; the reason for my finding out about this place, Fushiki Fukasawa.

As I arrive and sit in that one bench every so often, I sigh in guilt for having sent him to hell. Why you ask? From day one of my absence from that pretentious environment, he came to my house every single day to try to get me to come back without realizing why I was doing it. I knew deep down he was doing it because the principal was bugging him to do it. After a while, I decided to shut him up the only way I could. I contacted the Hell Correspondence. Yet I did not do it immediately. He actually talked to me as if I was an actual person and not a paycheck, that I was not the only one who felt the same way. The next day I did finally come to school so I wouldn't cause him any more trouble. For the first time since arriving, I was truly happy. Until that is I learned the horrid truth, that he was my netpal: Anemone. After that things began to go down-hill between us. A few more days of watching him get chewed out by the other teachers, being scrutinized by my classmates, and seeing him sink into despair, I felt I must set him free.

I know many of you are wondering exactly how exactly I was setting him free by sending him down there. I guess I saw myself in him. Strangely enough, I felt no regret. Only solace in knowing once my time ended, I would go down to join him so none of us would be alone. After all, who says hell can't also be a paradise for some? I lean my head toward the sky and see it is almost dark out. I better head home before my mom gets worried. I leave my spot for now and think of all I could say to my ex-teacher of what I feel and what could have been.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone for their generous reviews. I am sorry the last chapter was shorter but I was kind of lacking inspiration from that one. I have not watched the anime for a long time. Season 2 was depressing and dark. Season 3 is even darker. Ai is still not set free after all this time and more suffering abounds. Like I say, read and review.<p> 


	13. Worth It: Fukumuto

**Good news, for all of you readers. I was able to divert a technical crisis with my computer but was able to fix it. Unfortunately, all the files I previously had were deleted in the process. That does not mean I won't still deliver my stories to you. If I do not update a particular story, don't feel discouraged to review. I just have other focuses in my adult life. **

**P.S. if any of you have a deviant art page, would you do some for my stories? I do not have a scanner for my art so I am stuck with just a profile page. If any of you could do that, I will be forever grateful. Just be sure to notify me ahead of time and send me the address for it.**

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo does not belong to me. Nor do the manga or anime. That belongs to Miyuki Eto.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 13: Worth It?**

**Fukumuto**

()

Fukumuto P.O.V.

There are days in a man's life when he begins to think…what's the point of even getting up anymore? I mull over that train of thought for several minutes. I am lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. The curtains are pulled over the windows blocking the sunlight from blinding me. I am tempted to stay in bed and rest for all eternity. But I know I can't. Not until _it_ is finished. I will get to that later but first, I must get my old aching body and grab breakfast. I want to make this count as I know it will be my last.

Once that is finished, I go into my personalized room where my paint supplies are. I sit in front of a portrait I have been working on for what feels like a lifetime. You could even say an eternity. In order for you to understand what I am talking about, I will make this short and clear. As you already know, my name is **(1)** Fukumuto Roshi. I am here to induldge with my own sorry tale of my life before I meet my untimely end. Long ago during the 1960's, I had my life put in perfect order; a good standing job in an adult magazine company, a healthy relationship with my co-workers, a good loyal friend that I could confine in, and a beautiful, faithful wife to make it complete. Nothing in this life or the next could have possible ruined it. Or so I believed.

One day, my friend (which I would later learn otherwise) Okochi asked me to meet up with him for coffee at a café to discuss over recent news. I readily agreed to it not thinking any harm from it. He began discussing about a phenomenon that was going on in all of Japan. He pointed to me a spot in the missing person's column that is said to give you the site for something called the Hell Hotline where you would wish vengeance on someone and send a letter to a supposed _Hell_ _Girl_ to send the recipient to hell. of course, I laughed it off as imputable nonsense. Okochi, on the other hand didn't seem to think so. And I would later find out just how much.

The day of my anniversary I wanted to surprise my wife, Harumi. So I left for work early, got her some roses and went home. Unfortunately, I was the one who got the surprise and shock of a lifetime. It would serve as the end of Okochi and the beginning of my despair. Okochi apparently didn't expect me to come home early. Yet here I was staring at him in betrayal hovering over my wife who had horrendously…violated. Before I could kill the son-of-a-bitch myself, he bolted past me. My poor, poor wife, if I had gotten there sooner, I could have stopped your sudden suicide.

I don't need to tell you what went down with Harumi to know what happened later. It was there I truly did desire revenge. Okochi, was my friend but my wife was the love of my life. You can't replace something like that. It was there the address for the Hotline to Hell lit up on the page. Oh Okochi…you dug your own grave when you decided to mess with my marriage and show me the secret to your demise. I knew I couldn't confront him head on as he carried a gun with him at all times. So I turned to more supernatural help. That is when I met her…Enma Ai, the Hell Girl. I sort of half expected an old witch with withered white hair and demonic features. Yet here she stood; a girl in her teens, long black hair, an ornamented kimono and deep red eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. The rest you can read in my final writing piece, "Purgatory Girl" that you can find in the infamous "Flesh and Cherry Blossoms" magazine.

I am here now relating what I just told you to a self-righteous reporter. He thinks he knows best. I show him the masterpiece I referred to you, a portrait of the infamous Hell Girl. As I add the final adjustments, my old withered eyes catch a glimpse of something. At first I think the area where her eye is leaking. I tear up when I realize it is in fact a tear. Why? Why does she cry for me? In the events after meeting Hell Girl, I had lived a less than honorable life before attempting to redeem myself in the latter. I feel my life begin to leave me. The next thing I know, I am on an old wooden boat and there in front of me is the very person I wanted to see, Enma Ai. In spite of my fate, I am filled with joy that I had gotten to see the one who gave me my reprieve. As I feel the gates of Hell on my back, I wonder to myself…Was it worth it?

Yes.

()

**Another angst filled chapter completed. I watched that whole episode and I could totally empathize. If someone messed with my family like that, I would shoot that guy in his ball sack. I watch some episodes and I am crossed between sympathy and disgust. A handful of the people who contact Hell Correspondence are just in it to satisfy their own petty revenge. They don't even sit to think of the consequences that can come out of it. The other times, I totally think they deserve it. The whole Fukumuto thing was just sad. Glad Okochi got what he deserved.**

**1. They never gave a first name to him so i used what popped into my head.**

**2. I will just call the wife, Harumi.**

Next: Chapter 14-Satisfied


	14. Satisfied: Saki Kirino

**I must say writing for different characters is quite hard. It is especially hard when you don't know their full background story or what is going on in their heads. As a writer, you kind of have to make a guess. For example, my feelings on the character in this chapter are torn. I thought the character was rather selfish when she pulled the string on the one guy. Although, I believe it was the son's doing and not the father. Another thought, is that she can just do what she did without thinking about how it will affect the other people around her. And because of her selfishness, the entire town turned its back on her, a good man went to hell, and elderly people lost their homes only to get torn down in lieu of some apartment complex. **

**This here chapter is my thought on what she went through between and after. It once again brings up the debate of whether these people deserve the straw doll or not. Well that is all for now. Enjoy and read.**

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo does not belong to me. The manga and anime belong to Miyuki Eto.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 14: Satisfied**

** Saki Kirino **

()

_Selfish: placing concern with oneself or one's own self-interest above the well being or interest of others._

If there was ever one word to describe young Saki Kirino, it was this…selfish. She was selfish in the mindset that she would do things without thinking about how it affected others around her. Yet, all too often she convinced herself it was the right thing even if it wasn't popular. That is perhaps what led her to doing what she did all in the name of avenging her father, Dozu Kirino.

It had been by chance she spotted the pictures that led to her father's undoing and led to her putting an end to Ryuzo Kusunoki and his political career. She instantly put the blame on him as he was in the pictures the night her father "committed" suicide. Despite pleas from her relatives to quit these allegations, she pressed forward determine to bring justice. None to soon after, the troubles started. The townsfolk who had long looked upon Kusunoki as a wonderful, upright, man from a promising family and background refused to believe he could ever do any wrong.

The town she lived in began to cruelly turn its attention on her and her family causing tons of problems for them. Eventually the strain was too much and soon most of her own family began to turn on her saying it was her fault. She clasped her hands over her ears attempting to block out the harsh words pointed at her right before they cut ties with her completely.

"_Why couldn't you just leave it all alone! Now because of you…we're outcast in our town" screamed her cousin from her father's side._

"_My husband lost his chance at a promotion. You are no niece of ours" yelled her aunt from her mother's side. _

"_I lost my spot as student council president no thanks to your bitching" snarled her cousin, Masaya._

"_I'm 'sniff' gonna 'sniff' get picked on at school because of you!" wailed her 10-year old cousin, Tami who continuously attempted to rub the tears from her eyes. _

"_How could your mother and father have birthed such a bitch like you into the world. You're not worthy of life!" screamed her other uncle harshly._

_Then finally, were the words spoken by her father's parents, her grandma and grandpa…the worst one of all;_

"_Your mother and father both would be ashamed of you. Don't ever attempt to contact us, not even to write us. You are officially disowned from this family. Thanks to your foolishness, you must deal with the people's hatred and contempt. Sit there and contemplate what you have lost_".

That was the last she had heard from any of her relatives. It had stung her heart to have been rejected by majority of her own family. Instead of deterring her, it only strengthened her resolve to send the monster she believed was responsible for her father's death, to hell. So on the night she finally decided to contact Hell Correspondence, fate threw in a reporter by the name of Hajime Shibata.

She related her own version of events and asked him to go in there and verify it. Much to her anger, he returned and reiterated the town's opinion of the mayor. And that he would be uttering an apology to her. She sat there reminiscing on her life with her father; from mourning over her mother's death, promising her a chance to get into college, and ultimately telling her how proud he was of her, she realized nothing she or anyone else in the world could do to bring him back. Plus it wasn't like it would change the town's opinion of her. She was already a pariah at this point. What else did she have to lose? So with that in mind, she called the reporter to tell him to "buzz off", or close to it.

Two years since that time, she had long left that town and started a new. She was able to get in contact with a distant aunt of hers. Like Saki, she too had been disowned from the family. She had been disowned for getting together with a foreigner and having a child out of wedlock. She sympathized with Saki's ordeal, in spite of latter feelings, and took her in. They lived in a ritzy apartment in Hawaii where Saki attended a community college. It was a wonderful arrangement for them all as Japan was no longer a home to them.

Whenever she looked back, Saki would bat around in her mind if what she did made her satisfied. And of course, she would tell people, it did. Her opinion was the only thing that mattered and that was good enough.

()

**A classic ending to tragic character's tale. Saki is a complicated individual, in my mind. Many of you are angry with the way her relatives just shunned her like that. It is sort of like where if someone did something bad to your friend, relative, pet, and the person happens to be one in power. No one believes you when you say they were the one who did it because he is like a "god" in their eyes. Sometimes, they will go to great lengths to shut you up, even go after people closest to you and make your life hell. That is most likely why they act the way they do. People in Japan are reputation oriented and want nothing but perfection and order in their lives. If I am mistaken please tell me. Just do not flame me.**

**I am still on the idea that what the girl did was for her own personal vengeance, not her father's. I am not sure how the son is taking all this and why did nothing to stop the elderly home demolition. He was the mayor's son so he would have had to have some power. Then again, he seemed to be the type of guy who would do anything to keep his seat of power.**

**That is all I have to say on this chapter. I look forward to giving you more.**

**Next: Chapter 15-Family Portrait**


	15. Family Portrait: Mina Minato

**I am back. I hope you had a great summer like I did. I went camping only like 5 times this year but it was still nice to do so. It seems that each chapter I write for this story, I tend to forget exactly how it went so I have to watch it all over again to get a clearer picture. Whatever reason, I believe that these people are in their own right to ask for vengeance. Others not so much. **

**Disclaimer: The anime or manga does not belong to me. It belongs to the creator Miyuki Eto.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 15: Family Portrait**

**Mina Minato**

* * *

><p>The sounds of laughter filled the backyard of a rural home. Two young children, a boy and a girl at both 9 years of age, each looking like their respective parents chased one another around the large willow. They stopped when they heard their mother's voice.<p>

"Satsuki! Nabu! Come on inside for lunch!" The two children smiled widely at the mention of lunch. Since it was summer, they had no school. They slid open the sliding glass door and took their seats at the table. They smiled at their mother who carried in a tray that had their lunch on it. Their mother was Mina. She was slightly older but still maintained some of her youth from back then. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. She sat down with her children. They each side "itadakimasu" and dug in. Nabu finished his first and was about to reach for one of the plates to grab some extra but was stopped with a light slap.

"No, no, Nabu. That is your father's plate. He should be here in a few minutes" she lightly chided her son. Nabu pouted but understood. This caused the woman to chuckle. Just then, a knock on the door alerted her. She quickly rushed over and opened the door to let her husband, Ujie in. Yes, Numuta Ujie, her sweetheart from high school was now her husband. He looked relatively the same with a few signs of aging. To her though, he was still very handsome. She kissed him on the cheek and led him to where his lunch was.

To her delight and surprise, Nabu had not touched his father's plate in spite his earlier attempt. Not that she was complaining though. She sat there and watched Ujie talking and laughing with the children about whatever interested them. Mina smiled at this. This is something she had never got to experience back home. Her father had run off on her mother and her after she was born. He had no place in her life.

A month later…

Mina was alone in the house tidying up. Her husband was away at work and her children were at school. As she was drying the last of the dishes, she felt herself being lured to the attic. She had not been down at the attic since she and Ujie first moved in. She walked up the stairs leading up to the cellar and she opened the door. She slowly searched around. Her eyes scanned the place for a particular box with a label on it. She found it and reached for it. On the label wrote "Mina's stuff". She ripped open the tape holding the box closed and opened it. Inside the box was a photo album and some of Mina's reward certificates from her school days. She sat with her legs criss-crossed and opened the album. She flipped through and stopped at ones that really sunk in for her. There were no pictures of her father, no surprise there.

One was a picture of her mother and her when they first arrived on the island. Mina felt tears coming to her eyes. Her mother had been so beautiful. She only got to spend two years with her. Another was a picture of her, her mother Satsuki, and her aunt Fujie. They were all smiling in that one. That had been before Fujie had become overbearing. Back when Mina had actually loved her. She stared at the one where her aunt was holding her as a baby in her arms and smiling at her. Fujie looked almost very beautiful.

Mina began thinking about how it all began. How she begun to hate her aunt. It was when she had turned 16. She had gone to both Middle and High School by boat commute. It was one of the few times she could see her friends. The people in her hometown were a tad cold to her. Some of the islanders had long expected that Fujie had something to do with her mom's "suicide". Mina would be horrified to learn how right they were. Sometime during her sophomore year, she had become involved with a junior; Ujie Numuta. At first she was tempted to believe her aunt's words about "devil men" and "luring innocent women like you into their infernal traps". Still, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Thus began the secret tryst between them.

Mina's hatred of her aunt began supposedly when out of the blue, she just pulled her from school on the grounds that "she didn't need a degree to run an inn". The truth however, was that she had found out about her nieces between school activities with Ujie and wanted her far from him as possible. That was the first fully fledged fight she had with her aunt. Fujie had then ranted about "devil men" and "their only purpose is to lure unsuspecting women into their infernal traps before letting them loose when they were done with them". For the first time, Mina truly hated her aunt. But going after her boyfriend and injuring him…that served to be the final straw. Ujie had not been totally hurt. However, he was unable to work for the next couple months. It did little to put Mina worries to rest. She decided then and there the only way to put an end to her aunt's tyranny was to get rid of her once and for all. Mina contacted the Hell Correspondence that very night.

She waited a couple of weeks for her boyfriend to recover and return to the island. She then explained all she learned to him and told him of what she planned to do. Not surprisingly, there was some resistance from Ujie and an unknown reporter. After a bit of controversy, she resigned to just leave the island for good. But what she found there would put the plan back into fruition. As she was leaving with her bag in tow, she heard a familiar voice from the nearby shed. Could it be? Her mother was dead. Had her aunt lied to her? She walked over to the source of the noise. Hope rose in her heart. Her mother was alive and she could see her again. When she looked around her aunt however…her hopes were sunk. In front of where her aunt was standing was the old rotted remains of…she couldn't even call it her mother. Her mother was supposed to be beautiful and not this rotted corpse. Oh god, the villagers had been right all along. Satsuki hadn't committed suicide, she was murdered. She was knocked from her thoughts by her crazed aunt proclaiming all three of them would remain here forever. As Fujie swung the axe at her, Mina knew the time had come. With a tug of the string, her aunt was gone.

It was a few months afterwards. Mina decided it was time to sell the inn for she had no need for it. The truth of her mother's death spread like a tidal wave. Surprisingly, the island folk had been understanding and gave their respects to Satsuki's grave. Ujie and Mina moved into his parent's lot for until they saved enough money from jobs they worked at. They moved from the place and settled in to a rural area outside city limits. Ujie had been more than decent enough to allow Mina to complete her education and work part-time (she had been forced to drop out so she couldn't finish high school). About two years afterwards, they had managed to save up enough to own a house and settle in. They were then married. She had named their two children, Satsuki in honor of her late mother, and Nabu after Ujie's late grandfather.

She closed the photo album and placed it back inside the box. There would come a time when she would tell her children about their grandma and the sacrifices she made for their mother. Fujie was wrong. Ujie was not like most men. He was nothing like her _sire._ No, her Ujie was a kind, decent, human being who devoted himself to her and her children. But Mina knew, for whatever Fujie did, right or wrong, it was all out of love. And that is how she planned to live her life and raise her children. With love. She left the cellar and walked down over to the bookshelf where a recent photo she took with her family. In the photo was her, Ujie and her two children when they were just babies. This was what a family should be like. Yes, her family was in short, a picture perfect one.

* * *

><p><strong>I remember watching episode 15 and began speculating on some things. Fujie, the aunt, hadn't done the stuff she did out of spite. It was only to protect her niece from the same heartache her mother felt. Although, I think she could have had a much better way of showing it. I sort of based this chapter off Pink's song, Family Portrait. I can imagine Mina's screaming out her desire for a simpler time when she used to love her aunt before she became a psycho and back when her mother was still alive. So this chapter describes Mina making up for all those years and starting over with her own children. <strong>

**Tell me what you all think. Do you like it? Hate it? **

**Next: Chapter 16-No one mourns the wicked**


	16. No one mourns the wicked: Yumi

**This is a Happy Halloween shout out to all of you. I am back with a rather grisly chapter. This episode here shocked me to the core and saddened me. It is also the first glimpse of Ai showing a tiny bit of emotion even though its forbidden. The title was inspired by "Wicked's" musical number: No one mourns the wicked. Enjoy and read.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 16: No one Mourns The Wicked**

**Yumi**

**Warnings: mentions of abuse, torture, vivid depictions of Hell, and Kikuri mischief.**

* * *

><p>In a large arena, people gathered inside to watch and be amazed at all the circus had to offer. The arena would feature performers from all walks of life; trapeze climbers, lion tamers, clowns, contortionist, ballet dancers, high wire acts, fire breathers; etc. The colorful displays of spotlights shined onto the stage. Approaching the stage was a burly man with a curled mustache and short cropped brown hair dressed in a red tweed suit. He stood atop the pier.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a privilege and honor to welcome all of you to witness the wonders that our traveling circus has to offer!" he shouted out happily. People clapped and rejoiced excitedly. "Now I am sure for those of you who are first timers, I have but one request". All was quiet. "What I request from all of you is to have fun and enjoy the show!"

All members of the circus performed their task perfectly. That just left one more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this was yet another great reception. All our members played their role beautifully. However, I have managed to save the best for last!" The ringmaster shifted his body toward one of the open tent flaps.

"Introducing the Lovely and Amazing Yumi!" The spotlight shined on a young woman aged 23. She had light brunette hair slicked back into an elegant bun with side swept bangs, pale skin that glowed like moonlight, a lithe petite figure dressed into an off the shoulder dress that billowed above her knees like a lotus flower and white heeled shoes on her feet. Her deep brown eyes were decorated with dark eye shadow and fuchsia painted on her lips. Everyone in the crowd gasped at how beautiful Yumi was.

The woman walked into the middle of the ring with fluid steps. She smiled and waved charmingly at the crowd. The ringmaster gave the woman a fatherly smile. "And now Yumi here will perform the feat of her choice!" the ringmaster screamed out. Yumi gave the ringmaster a knowing smirk. He knew to honor their "silent agreement" or else.

(Later that night)

The crowd left the stage once the show ended. The circus thespians retreated back to their trailers. Yumi on the other hand had some unfinished business to attend to with the ringmaster. He knew better than to screw her over or _else_. She walked about the circus grounds with glee all over her face with a suitcase of money in her arms. She remembered when it all started. It had been a year or so after Yuki 'disappeared'. The ringmaster was praising her for her "excellent work" in the ring. Then when he wasn't looking, she grabbed his whip and assaulted him with it. She then said that if he didn't give her a share of the profits earned, she would go to the police and turn him in for embezzlement and child abuse. She emphasized this point by revealing the number of scars and lacerations obtained over the years. The man readily agreed since he wasn't willing to lose all that money and his reputation, he readily agreed to the terms. Now years later, the same scared, afraid, battered young girl was now an ambitious, vengeful, manipulative woman who appeared sweet to the outside world but came off as a bitch to a few. Just like _she_ had been.

She locked the suitcase safely into her wagon. She peered at the night sky and decided she wasn't feeling up to sleeping just yet. There was time for her take a walk. She placed her jacket around her and ventured out. As she toured around the circus grounds, she thought about all that took place years ago. She thought about all that had taken place over the years. She wondered what would have happened if Yuki hadn't done all she had. Would she still have pulled the string? She growled.

"Yuki lost all that right to forgiveness for what she did to me", she snarled clenching her fist. Memories of her time being Yuki's little whipping girl came to mind. Whenever she thought of forgiving Yuki, memories of all the terrible things her twin ever did would stop her. At least Yumi would get to see Yuki get her comeuppance when she died. She went inside the tent to get out of the surrounding cold. It was barely into April just yet. She stared at the high wire for five minutes before a giggle interrupted her musings. She turned around and in front of her was a young girl about 5-6 years old with shoulder length brown hair with two ends that curled upwards, pale skin, strange eyes where the retina was purple but the iris was white, and was dressed up in a purple kimono that ended up knee length with a blue obi.

"Who-who are you?" Yumi asked confused. The girl giggled before answering. "Kikuri is my name" she replied with a squeaky voice. Yumi stared at the girl. Something about her seemed strangely familiar. Kikuri as she was called giggled.

"Do you want to say hello to your sister?" she asked. Yumi stiffened. "My sister is dead" was Yumi's cry. Well, technically Yuki was dead. Dead to her at least. She had no desire or any feelings for her. Kikuri shook her head. She closed her eyes slowly. Yumi gasped when she saw Kikuri lift up her head and stare at her as if in a trance. Before the female performer could ask, a giant eyeball appeared in the middle of her forehead and glowed. Kikuri suddenly lifted up in the air about 10 feet from where Yumi stood.

"Yumi, do you feel satisfaction for having sent Yuki to hell?" inquired 'Kikuri' who spoke in a voice that was not her own. Yumi shivered involuntarily. "H-How do you know about that?" she stammered fearfully. 'Kikuri' replied.

"I am the Lord of Hell. I am the one who charged the girl known as Enma Ai to enact the revenge you had long since desired to dish out since Yuki dared to betray you as a child?" Yumi pursed her lips. She shifted her foot on her toes. Could she really do it? Could she stand to face the one who made her very life a living hell since she was a child? Could she really stand to witness all the horrors Hell had to offer? But…wait. That would entail seeing Yuki be the one to suffer for all the crimes committed against her. Why should she pass up such an opportunity? Finally Yumi nodded eagerly.

"Take me to my sister" she ordered. 'Kikuri' nodded and clapped both 'her' hands. Yumi felt the breath get knocked out of her as the area around them distorted. When it cleared, she found herself in a dark bedroom lit only by a single torch. She unsteadily stood on her own feet. She twirled around the room. Suddenly a mirror in front of her appeared. Instinctively as if compelled by an unknown force, she stepped before it. She smiled as she stared at her own reflection. She furrowed her brows as the image distorted and showed her another image. One that particularly disturbed her.

The mirror revealed a deep fog and shapes running in and out of sight. She was brought of her musings by a shrill feminine scream. She took a step back as if a harpy were to jump out and attack her. The mist cleared revealing a red tinted room. The room almost looked akin to a circus ring; equipment and all. In place of performers were skeletons doing all kinds of tricks. There were even some grotesque looking creatures included. Another shrill scream echoed from the place. The skeletons were gathered around something. Or someone. Yumi couldn't see past the bony ligaments. Some of them parted giving Yumi a view of what was happening. She had the urge to vomit at what she seen. It was a human female tied on all four limbs to two stakes on each side of her. Her back was facing Yumi so she couldn't see who it was, but could see it was a girl. She had messed up brown hair, a tattered yellow dress all, and bruised up skin. Suddenly a demon stepped up with a whip in his claws. Yumi couldn't see what the demon looked like as he was concealed in shadows. The demon in question careened the lash on the girls back drawing a scream from her lips. Yumi held her hand over her mouth. How could a child end up here?

The girl screamed again when the demon relentlessly raked his claws on her backside.

"Shut up you whiny brat" he growled. "It's the least you deserve". The demon continued slinging down the whip tearing her skin open in some spots. The girl cries were drowned out by the laughter of demons and skeletons. Finally the demon stopped and cut the ropes holding her in place. It was not the end of her torment however. No, the demon picked up the mutilated female and threw her in front of a burning coal field. Yumi gasped upon recognizing the unfortunate creature before her.

"Yuki" she gasped out. But Yuki did not look like her old self. No, this girl had tangled matted hair that was bald and scarred in some places, her face had staple marks all over her face where the skin was discolored, her once neat dress was all torn up with the sleeves missing, and she was wearing no shoes or socks. Her feet was all blistered and worn away. Yumi winced as she witnessed her twin prodded and poked with spears forcing her to walk across the mile high hot coal field. Tears fell from the girl's eyes.

"Ahhhh! Please stop! It hurts so badly! Please let me go! It hurts so much!" Yuki finally made it across the coal field and onto the cold concrete floor.

"Please stop! Please stop! Don't do that!" the demons around her mocked. "You should have thought of that before you did all that to your own sister! You showed her no mercy even when she asked. I think this is very well deserved", the demon cackled. As if he sensing an audience d his attention directed in the direction of the mirror.

"And look who it is? Your sister Yumi coming to enjoy the show." he dawled. Yuki shakily got on all fours. For the first time in decades, the twins were once again reunited. Yuki's eyes filled with tears. She gave a weak begging smile to her. "You've got one hour princess" he sneered at Yuki before walking away. Yuki gulped and faced her sister.

"Y-Y-Yumi. You have to h-e-l-p m-me. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. It was wrong of me. If you help me, I will make it up to you. We can be the sisters you-you wanted…"; she was cut off when Yumi let out a mocking laugh.

"Help you?! Help you?! Ha! While I was being beaten up by that bearded neanderthal; you were treated like the princess you weren't. Oh and let's not forget the other transgressions you made against me", she guffawed. Yumi's face became somber. "Five years, Yuki. Five freaking years, I was put through abuse because of you. I was your sister for god's sake. You were supposed to be there for me, as a twin should! But no, you just had to be the reigning star of the show. So you set about to bring me down. You popped my tricycle wheel, sawed off my heels, grease the high wire, switch the make-up with vegetable mush, poisoned my food with laxatives, spread false rumors about me to the troupe, demean me to the ringmaster, throw me into the lion's cage, rig a trap to break my leg, tear up my costumes, and then finally the lowest of the low". Yumi's eyes filled with tears as she recalled a very painful memory. "Remember the ringmaster took you out to a nice restaurant while I stayed locked up as usual?" Yumi turned a heated glare on Yuki. For the first time ever, Yuki feared her twin.

"You sent those two guys to come in and rape me!" Yuki gasped. This time she truly looked remorseful. "I-I-I didn't know they were planning on doing that. I was just going to have them scare you or bang you up a bit so…." She was interrupted again. "What did you think they were going to do? Throw a tea party with me?" Yuki said nothing but sobbed and wailed pathetically. The demon whip handler chuckled darkly at the pitiful mess beneath him. "You sent men to go and rape your own flesh and blood? What a truly wicked thing for even a demon's standards. I should really thank Yumi for giving me another great idea for how I can deal with you". Yuki shivered uncontrollably. She sent Yumi another pathetic look. Yumi glared at her with disgust.

"I suppose I should be thanking you. You always used to accuse me of being weak. Well, it looks like the roles have switched. I'm the pampered darling and you are the abused, despised, wretch forced to endure torture each and every minute. And there will be no one to mourn or cry over you. You know why Yuki?" Yuki whimpered and shook her head. "No one mourns the wicked dear sister. Do not despair though. See, years ago, I made a covenant with The Hell Girl to send you to hell. All it cost was my spot in heaven. But it was all worth it, just to see you wriggle and writhe like the worm you really are!

Yuki opened her mouth to plead again. "Times up Yuki! It's time to go back to your sessions. Yuki's eyes widened in horror as the demon dragged her up by the hair. "Yumi! Please don't let them take me! I'm sorry! Yumi shook her head in mock sadness. "When I cried for help, did you come to rescue me? When I was beaten within an inch of my life, did you do anything to stop it? When I sat alone in that cold dark cell, did you come forward to comfort me? No you did not. You laughed your ass off or even cheer over it. Had you showed any remorse, I would have forgiven you. But it was for naught. By the way, does it feel good being the star performer of Hell? Until then, _dear sister"_. Yuki screamed as she was once again subjected to torment. Yumi turned away from the mirror. She witnessed all she needed to see. Yuki had gotten her just desserts and was paying for it all. The vision disappeared returning to its reflective state.

"Were you able to see your sister?" a childish voice replied to her. Yumi saw it was Kikuri. She was speaking in her normal voice. "Yes. Yes I did" she affirmed. "Now take me back please. I could use some rest after that fiasco" she ordered. Kikuri nodded. The area distorted again back into the circus ring. Yumi opened her eyes finding no sign of Kikuri or the mirror. Yumi sluggishly made way for her wagon. Her mind kept replaying the awful scenes in her mind. It was a lie to say she didn't feel sad for Yuki. After all, they were both twins at some point. Then Yuki had to ruin it because of her jealousy and greed. The phrase Yumi iterated to Yuki played out in her mind, no one mourns the wicked. And Yuki all too soon learned that the hard way.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Well considering its Halloween season and all, it should be perfect. I decided not to go into detail of what the demons looked like as I decided to leave that to the readers imagination. A harpy by the way is a creature in Greek mythology said to have the head of a woman but the body of a bird. Freaky huh?<strong>

**When I first watched this episode, it totally vexed me. You know why? That there was abuse going on but no one was making a move to stop it? It also upset me to think that children could truly be that despicable. Logic draws me to say it was the ringmaster's influence but that would be wrong. I have read many twin fics where one twin is favored over the other is abused or neglected. It could also be that the troupes were jaded enough via, the drunken woman who was talking to Shibata about some inaudible nonsense. I believe that in my opinion, the ringmaster only started being all that nice to Yumi since he could no longer do so with Yuki and that if he didn't, Yumi would go straight to the police with evidence. I speak for all when I say Yuki truly got what she deserved and more. Like most spoiled children, they don't regret anything until it is too late. That is all I have to say for now.**

**Next Chapter: Papa's Angel-Nina**


	17. Papa's Angel: Nina

**Here to all of you an early Thanksgiving Day present. Another chapter. The idea for the title came from the Hallmark movie; Papa's Angel. See in the movie, this families lives are turned upside down when the mother comes down sick with turburculosis and later dies. The father becomes disheartened and distances himself from his kids and forbids Christmas. I thought it was a pretty sad movie but still happy. Inspite of the father's misgivings, his children don't hold ill will toward him and help him to remember the true meaning of Christmas and family. I thought of Nina's circumstances and what she felt. This is the P.O.V. of her father. Enjoy.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 17: Papa's Angel**

**Nina**

* * *

><p>My Precious Nina<p>

Time and sickness tore us apart

You were but ten, taken by consumption

Your soul stayed behind

Anger having taken your heart

I wept when God said you couldn't come yet

Your jaded eyes needed to see truth and light

That your soul was in for a fight

Joy took me as I saw a miracle in a

Man and little girl and a dark angel

Named Ai Enma who could bring you from darkness to light

Alas the scales have shed off your eyes

These good people have pulled you away from Hell's hold

And renewed your soul to pure gold

I shall await you my sweet Nina

Lonliness, pain, heartarche, hate will be none

Forever you will be my precious angel, Nina

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays!<strong>

**Next: Chapter 18-Safeguard the Innocent; Miki Kawakami**


	18. Safeguard the Innocent: Miki Kawakami

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo belongs to Miyuki Eto. Everything else does.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 18: Safeguard the Innocent**

**Miki Kawakami**

* * *

><p>The morning shift at the <strong>(1)<strong> Ookami Animal Shelter was very busy. It was normally like this. The workers and volunteers would rush to meet each animals specific need; feeding, health care, exercise, play, etc. The owner of the place was a kind middle aged woman named Retatsu Len who had an extensive degree in animal care. She walked through the place checking to see that each animals needs were met and that each worker was doing his or her job. Any idleness was not tolerated. Her personal favorite employee was a part time college student with waist length brown hair and a kind disposition. The said girl was currently bandaging up a rescued puppies paw.

"Doing a good job I hope, Miki?" the owner asked. Miki glanced up at her and smiled. "You know me. No two dogs are the same" she replied cheerfully. Len grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my favorite employee. As opposed to the past employees I had, you are one of the few who doesn't think of any of these guys as money makers". Miki stiffened and her eyes slightly dimmed. She knew all too well of those people who considered life to be cheap. Len noticed this and grew concerned.

"Are you alright hon? You sort of spaced out on me". Miki shook her head. "It's nothing Retatsu-san, just thinking about all the different chores I have to do today" she said hurriedly. Len was not convinced but did not want to cause the girl any more unneeded stress. Also, she remembered when the girl told her of an ordeal that took place when she was in elementary school. It made the woman angry to think that someone would do that to poor animals and children. "Well, good news that you don't have to carry out a full workload today. I asked Toshi to fill in walk man detail". Miki smiled. She continued with her work.

* * *

><p>As promised, Len let Miki off early so she could run on home and get rested up. She didn't have a car so she had to walk home. Luckily for her, her house was only a couple of blocks from her work place. She brushed her fingers through her hair. She had long since rid of the side pigtails and settled with putting a headband in it. As she passed a house, her eyes went wide and an eerie feeling of dread came over her. Behind a metal fence was a yellow lab tied to a chain on a stick on wet grass. The dog howled and his food bowl was empty. The dog had few ribs sticking out When she had been a kid, she would have cried but as an adult, she became angry seeing this and pulled out her cell phone when the back door opened. Out came a young boy and a woman who was probably his mother. They quickly unhinged the dog and began petting him gently. Miki relaxed.<p>

"Come on Runo, lets get inside and get you to the vet" the boy chimed. The dog barked before licking at the boys face. The boy's mother gave a slightly disgusted look but smiled regardless and pulled him inside the house. Miki watched this and continued on her way.

She walked some ways and began to think of her two dogs, Candy and Minatsu. Tears blurred her eyes as she remembered how much they suffered because she didn't hold on tight enough, because she decided to take another route, because of an evil woman named Chinatsu Shimono. Oh that hateful name…that hateful woman…that hateful…" she had no more words to describe her. If only she had pulled the thread sooner, then her dogs and the puppies would still be alive. The papers said that Chinatsu never made it to the prison for questioning but Miki knew the truth. She smirked knowing Chinatsu was where she belonged…Hell. It disturbed her to learn that aside from some innocent animals, Shimono was charged with murdering both her parents, and even her own child. All of it was done because of one thing: money.

Money was evil. It brought out the worst in people. It cancelled out any good aspects that people had and caused them to commit the most unspeakable of horrors. It relieved Miki to know that she had been responsible for sending one of the most evil beings (in her mind) to receive her just desserts. Yet it did little to bring her satisfaction. She had failed to save her two dogs and their babies all together. To add insult to injury, she would have to face the same fate as that woman once she died. The only form of reparations the mayor sent as condolence was that all of Shimono's money be given to her as Chinatsu had no living heirs or family. For Miki however no amount of money could give her back her dogs or her life before. She reached her apartment and sighed.

She looked out the window and saw an **(2)** ASPCA billboard sign. A smile came to her face. Perhaps, Hell Girl didn't save her dogs. But perhaps she could do what she can to prevent other animals from suffering a similar fate and put the perpetrators behind bars. That is why she was working at the place; to do just that. Miki was no longer the same mousy little girl that cried out for a hero to help save the day. She was now an adult and this time she would do all she could to protect the innocents from the big bad wolves that roamed the lands. Tomorrow she would have to arrange a new slogan for the shelter's business: Safeguard the Innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers. A long time and only one has since reviewed for the last chapter. I am quite surprised. On the other hand, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't really have a lot of creativity planned but it should be well planned regardless. I say this episode disturbed me quite a lot. At least, that witch got what she deserved in the end. Be kind to our animal friends and stop animal cruelty please.<strong>

**Until next time, Celestialfae**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 18-A free doll; Inori Kyogetsu**

**Chapter Footnotes**

**(1) Ookami is the japanese word for "wolf". I thought it would make sense.**

**(2) The American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals.**


	19. A free doll: Inori Yujie

**I just wanted to take this moment to clarify some misunderstandings about the previous chapter. No Miki was not in America. I would have thought the Ookami thing was a giveaway. Also, I figured it was Miki's way of trying to commemorate her dog's memory and to make sure that no animal goes through that same horrendous experience. I thought this would be something she would want to do as a career.**

**A side note, I have recently applied for work. I will not be able to update my stories as I would like but that is the price you pay for wanting some work experience. Plus, this will help with domestic matters in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo belongs to Miyuki Eto.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 19: A free doll**

**Inori Yujie**

* * *

><p>Half lidded brown eyes watched the servants go back and forth tending to their chores. She so badly wanted to get up and move but was <em>forbidden<em> from doing so. No her duty was to act, live, and sit quietly like a perfect little doll. It was something that she was ordered to do since the previous head had died. Died; that is one word to describe the once vibrant, happy young woman that now sat on the couch while everyone else was free to move. Her mind screamed out to be released from this dreary existence she was forced into. No more like married. She had thought once Lady Yujie was gone from the world, she could live in bliss with her husband, Yukio. But no. Like his mother before him, he wanted nothing more than for her be a doll. Just a doll.

Just a year before, she was more than happy to leave the orphanage and enter a real family. But this wasn't a family. It was a prison of jaded, cold, brainwashed individuals who couldn't even hope to be human. There was no compassion from the servants. There was no freedom. There was no…love. Not even from Yukio. And to make things worse, she had no choice. All of her suffering, it was for the children at the facility she had previously lived. Otherwise, it would be closed down. She stifled a sob from her mouth. The children and the nuns would suffer for her choices. It left only one option…to run away. But where? The facility is one of the few places she had ever known and she was never allowed any money. That left…

Knock. Knock.

"Inori, are you inside? I am coming in now?" a soft voice asked from behind the door. Inori's breath hitched in her throat. The door slid open allowing the person in. Yukio walked in with a set of scrolls. No doubt it was plans for next year's festival. It was now up to him to come up with new doll designs and such. She didn't utter a word when she felt the weight of the couch shift.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked her. Inori nodded. "Quite alright" she forced herself to say. No she wasn't. It was never alright. Not anymore. Everything stopped being alright in her world.

"Well, that is good. I mean, as long as you are nice and beautiful, it will all be fine. You know you make me very happy. I see your time here has taught you well" he whispered to her with saccharine grace. Inori said nothing. She knew Yukio wouldn't hit her but at least he could let her be human. Yukio kissed her on the forehead. "Just remember who you are, my beautiful doll bride". Without another word, Yukio left her alone.

Inori trembled. She finally had enough.

* * *

><p>The light of the moon shone overhead the facility. Not everyone was at rest though. Yukio was busy with some work while Inori was at work with something else. Tears dripped down her face as she wrote a letter. It would be her last words to the occupants of the Kyogetsu Facility. She knew they would be heartbroken once they found it, but it was the very least they would know that she would be happy once she did this. For the first time in a long time, she would finally be happy.<p>

_Dear Sisters,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am sorry. You have been nothing but kind and great to me. Like a mother to her child. Alas, it is with great regret that this letter could have a happier note. I can no longer stay a bride of the Yujie's. I am nothing more than a prisoner at that place. Nothing more than a doll that has no life and no meaning but to be young and beautiful. I remember you once said that if ever I had a problem I could always come back to you. That is something I could not. For you see, mother as I called her told me that she would close down this facility if I ever acted out or disobeyed her protocols. Also, I regret that my chance at redemption is lost for I contacted the Jigoku Shoujo to send that woman to hell. Please do not think low of me for doing such. This is my final letter to you as by the time you have reached this, I will have long gone and begun a new life. Where, I do not know. Remember me always at that little girl who you raised up as a woman._

_Inori_

Inori wiped her eyes to rid her tears. The next stop was the family vault. She knew the combination because she had secretly spied on the servants whenever they would transfer or withdraw money. She grabbed only a handful of money so as not to draw suspicion to herself. Now was the final stop, she placed a short letter to her husband on his bed telling him not to come find her and that she would be living out her new life. As a free woman.

* * *

><p>After having slipped the letter underneath the door of the facility, she quickly tiptoed her way from the area before breaking into a sprint to the outside. Once she was outside, she looked down the road and wondered to herself if it was the right thing to do. No one would care too much that she had a kimono on. It was not too uncommon for a Japanese girl to don a kimono especially in this time frame. She shook her head. It was too late to go back. The wind blew on her face. With a beaming smile, she ran down the streets. She was now free to go into the world, as a free human.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really felt for Inori in this one. She was just a young girl forced into an existence she didn't want and all for some depraved old woman's desire for a real life doll. Then, her son turns out the same way and we are all like, one hell into another hell. I think she should have gone with the Shibata's and still find a way to keep the orphanage afloat. This chapter is what I think should have happened. There is only so much that a person can endure before heshe snaps or breaks. Alas, that is the premise of the show. The protagonist endures hardships and finally snaps normally resulting in the antagonist going to hell. **

**It should be enough of a lesson to not piss anyone off. That is all.**

**Next: Chapter 20-The price of Stardom: Hiroshi "Esper" Watanabi**


	20. The Price of Stardom: Hiroshi Watanabe

**This is interesting. I am posting two chapters in one day. I have to say it is worth it. I am glad that so many of you chose this for your favorite stories. It really drives me to continue on. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo belongs to Miyuki Eto.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 20: The Price of Stardom**

**Hiroshi "Esper" Watanabe**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi P.O.V.<strong>

I am going to tell all of you a story. You most likely will listen to this and think along the lines of "what a nutjob" or "this guy is crazy". A couple of years ago, I would have thought the same thing. Still, I want all of you to read this and then you can decide for yourselves if it is truth or a hoax.

Years ago, I was an up and coming magician known to the public as "Esper". I did many things that would make regular magicians look like frauds. Well, I was a fraud as well but at least I was one of the convincing ones. Not that many could disprove I faked many of these tricks. Like they say, a magician never reveals his secrets. Now you are wondering what the point of all this is. I will tell you. It all began the course of over five years ago. I was called to perform before a televised audience to see if I could life a large metal crate off the ground and into the air. All was going great. I had the eye of the public and they were eating it all up. That is until some foreigner punk came around and "expose" me.

I can still remember the feeling of being set on fire and convulsing like a madmad. He revealed himself to be Giles de L'Enfer ( good thing I wrote this down). To this day, I know not what the purpose for this was. He humiliated me by forcing me to "confess" that I was a fraud, and force-fed me a hot potato. You have no idea just how hard it is to form coherent sentences when your lips are swollen from touching something hot. It was enough for me to want revenge. And so I contacted the ever fabled Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo. Now I am no pedophile but I know a pretty girl when I see one. I know not what Giles was trying to prove by calling out Hell Girl. Maybe it was that he didn't like to be upstage by a female or that it was more of a territorial thing. But the next thing I knew, the two met in a sort of showdown.

I remember that he said that as a child he was regarded as a witch for having strange powers and that the town he lived in persecuted him and had him burned at the stake. In retaliation, he turned it back on them and his parents as well. A part of me felt sympathy for the guy. That sympathy turned into hatred when he began throwing that girl back and forth against the set. Well, once Ai was free. I decided it was time to take revenge…for both of us. I wonder if am one of the few people who have ever tried such. I mean surely whoever Ai was, must have thought of taking revenge for herself once or twice. The kid tried to convince me to not do it telling him of the horrors of hell and such. That thought alone scared anybody. However, I knew that this guy needed to be put in his place. When I pulled the string, he disappeared. As did Ai and her attendants.

In the present, I have regained my career as an amateur magician. This time doing stunts for small town TV Shows. It felt good to be praised once again in lieu of being scorned and mocked. When I think of the Hell Girl, I wonder if she got the same amount of satisfaction as I did making that punk suffer. At the same time, I know that no amount of stardom received was worth the impending fate that awaited me. I will enjoy this life I have and enjoy it while I still can. Stardom is a tricky business. It is where one has to consider what they are giving up when they pursue that lifestyle. In my case, it was one I hope no one ever has to pay.

Now to refer to the earlier question? Do you think it is a hoax or the truth?

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed. I often wondered what Giles was trying to prove by drawing Ai Enma out in the open. Was it perhaps he was trying to find someone in his own shoes? Or was it a matter of claiming territory? I was amazed to learn that he would be featuring in Season 3 of the anime. I wonder how he got out or did he make a pact with the Lord of Hell. I wrote this chapter to possibly distinguish if the people she's contacted ever thought to see if they could return the favor for having extinguished their tormentors. I believe Ai has the potential to invoke feelings in her contacts because they remind her of emotions she wasn't allowed to have or voice out. The whole thing on magicians is that they are bound by an unwritten code of ethics to never reveal their secrets or else risk being killed or lynched. Such is the case of Houdini. <strong>

**That is all I have to say on the matter. Read and review.**

**Next: Chapter 21-Karma's A Bitch: Yuko Muroi**


	21. Karma's A Bitch: Yuko Muroi

**Greetings faithful readers, I am back with yet another chapter. After so many months I finally have another chapter for this fiction. Well, read and review is all I have to say.**

**Warnings: sadism, angst, revenge plots, and **

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo is the sole property of Miyuki Eto.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 21: Karma's A Bitch**

**Yuko Muroi**

* * *

><p>A girl of 16 years of age with long coffee brown hair and doe eyes glared determinedly outside her window. It had been four years since she moved in with her new foster family. Although she had tried to move on from the past, her rage would always be redirected to that monster. Tonight was the night. She would enact her revenge on that man. He was the one responsible for having ruined her family and their livelihood and stealing her home. She would destroy him without the use of the Hell Correspondence. And she would strike him where it hurts the most:<p>

The farm and his reputation.

Introduction to revenge: The letter

Ryusuke Sekine stumbled drunkenly inside his home. He had just gotten back from a night out with his friends at the bar. He sang out a badly written song as he fell backwards into his plush stressless armchair. He grinned smugly thinking back to how he could afford to live in such a fine house. He remembered the trial and humiliation his family suffered. He ultimately raced into triumph.

It was decades ago the Sekine's began a heated rivalry with the Muroi family for land rights. Ryusuke resented that Muroi's crops flourished while his family was subjected to abject poverty. He could remember the suffering of his family. The townsfolk thought of the Sekine's as pathetic social climbers and master manipulators and back stabbers. And as it would appear, the apple fell not so far from the tree. Ryusuke Sekine sought to up his chances in life by undermining the Muroi's and taking what he believed belonged to him. Unfortunately, many of his relatives had already moved on or just left to go seek better fortune elsewhere. Rozen Muroi stayed behind to live out his days tending to the farm. There were offers from realtors to sell the land but he refused not wishing for the land to be destroyed or turned into a city landmark. That was when Ryu came in. He fought tooth and nail with Muroi only to be turned down over and over again. Sekine sought to undermine him by means of back-stabbing, slander, and sabotage. Alas, karma played its part and as a result Ryusuke was rendered to that of an outcast of sorts. Since then, Ryusuke swore he would obtain revenge. That was when chance came in the form of Muroi's relatives; Yuko and Nobaru.

At first, he considered taking back his plans of revenge upon meeting the newcomers. Until memories of his families fall from grace intensified his rage. As they say, you can catch more bees with honey than with vinegar. He assisted the city-slickers with the farm; growing vegetables, cultivating the harvest, and making a profit. Once, it appeared he had gained their full trust it was time to enact his plan. As he lay inside his luxury home, he couldn't bring himself to regret what he had done. He had gotten the farm, the land, and the luxurious lifestyle he had always craved and all it took was getting a few _pests_ out of the way. And it did not stop there.

Ryusuke relaxed deeper into the sofa. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a white object resting on the coffee table. Getting up, he picked it up realizing it was a letter. He opened it and stood open mouthed. His eyes widened as he read it.

_Ryusuke,_

_The time to pay for your crimes against those you have hurt has come. Are you shocked to find this letter? Well, imagine all those people you have ever hurt must have felt when you so callously stabbed them in the back. But fret not! this is not the first letter you shall receive. In fact, there are more where they come from. Karma is a bitch. And she is ready to pay back. _

_Karma_

_P.S. I suggest not looking out your window tomorrow morning, you will not like it. _

Ryuske read and re-read the letter several more times. He then burst out laughing.

"Is this some punk's idea of a joke? Like some letter is going to scare me. As if they could touch me". With that he threw the letter in the trash and went prepare to go to bed. In the darkness, a cloaked figure stepped out from the moonlight and narrowed her eyes.

"Now on to step two".

* * *

><p>Revenge Part 1:<p>

The sun shone through the blinds upon the aging old man's eyes. He stretched himself smiling. Once up, he remembered the contents of the letter and laughed. He shook his head. He walked over to his window and rolled up the blinds only to be met with a horrifying sight. He ran down the stairs refusing to believe the view from the top window was real. He blasted the door opened and nearly screamed. The crops…the garden…was destroyed. There was no sign of green or even a bit of foliage left. There was only a clump of black steaming gunk on where plant life should be. He stepped forward and picked up a stick and touched the black substance. The black gunk dissolved. The smell was quite horrible as well. As he examined it, he was met with a horrifying realization. It was the same herbicide he had used years previous.

Finally, he did scream quite loudly. "Who did this?!" he growled clenching his fist. He turned around to see a branch sticking upwards into the ground with a white square attached to it. With a furious snarl, he ripped it open caring little where the pieces fell and read the paper inside.

_Ryusuke,_

_Did you enjoy your nice morning surprise? I am certain this came as shock to you as you never mentioned to your former neighbors that you were going to screw them over for your own sadistic gain. Just as you shall stand by and watch your hard work destroyed, so shall you be destroyed with it. Oh and you might want to be careful. This stuff is awfully toxic. ;)_

_Stay tuned. For this is just the beginning._

_Signed, Karma_

Ryusuke shook with anger as he stared at the parchment hoping that if he stared at it long enough, it would burst into flames. No such luck. He stuffed it into his pocket. He slammed the door behind him and shook with rage.

"How the hell could they know? No one but I ever talked with them. Could this be that bitch's doing? No way. Yuuko was living in some boarding house somewhere. The only way she could get back was if she was driven here. Gathering his wits Ryusuke sat down on his chair. He would have to start from scratch if he wanted to earn a profit for his garden.

Revenge Part 2: The News Letter

It had taken Ryusuke a little over a week to remove the toxic herbicide from the crop and surrounding soil. He was at first tempted to set the whole thing on fire but did not want to risk burning the area down. The last thing he needed right now was a bunch of angry townsfolk ragging at him. He stood on his porch grinning with satisfaction at the new patch of soil before him. This time he made sure to put a whole fence around his garden; an electric fence to be exact.

"Let's see those punks get past that" he laughed to himself. He stopped laughing and went inside to gather his wallet and go get groceries. He walked down the dirt laden path never expecting what awaited him in town. He failed to notice his mystery assailant was watching him from the shadow of the brush with a sadistic grin on her face.

()

Ryusuke walked out of the place with his groceries in hand. He did not fail to notice the cold, scathing looks of the locals. For a moment, he swore he heard the word "monster" come from their breath. As he walked out, he noticed a crowd standing in front of the community bulletin board. Curious he walked over to the crowd.

"What is going on here?" Immediately he regretted it as all the people now turned to him with looks of hate and disgust. They parted ways as if he was an insect. As he got closer, his eyes widened. There were several photos and news clippings. His eyes widened upon seeing a news article.

**Local Man Ruins Rival Family Crop: The story of Ryuske Sekine.**

In short, it talked about the Sekine's family fall from grace following their defeat from Rozen Muroi. It went on to talk about the old man's deceit of the innocent family who had no part to play in the turn war. There were more on how the man sabotaged the family's livelihood ultimately driving Nobaru to death by alcohol poisoning and ultimately driving the daughter form the propery. There were even photos that the man could not recall being taken of him. There were receits and bills and avadavat notices.

He was brought out of this musings as the people around him began to whisper nastily about him.

"I always knew he was a crook" one villager sneered.

"What can you expect of the Sekines? The apple never falls so far from the tree"

The older man gulped before shouting. "This is a mistake. I would never do such a thing. Sure, there was a disagreement but I never sought for it to get that far" he cried out desperately. Too bad it fell on deaf ears. One of the villagers turned on him with disgust.

"Hey Sekine, I am making a minimum of several hundred yen on my lawn. You gonna sabotage me too?" he sneered. The man shook his head. Suddenly the town departed to make way for the mayor to pass on through. He was a tall man with strong features and wore a grey tweed suit. He looked upon the shivering Ryusuke with a stern, disappointed expression. At this point, Sekine knew he was busted.

"Well Sekine Ryusuke, I want you in my office tomorrow morning" is all he said before turning back the way he came. The crowd dissipated while uttering "serves him right".

Revenge Part 3:

Ryusuke slumped into his chair. The mayor angered at the deceit and disgust of the treatment of the previous tenants of the home he lived in, ordered Sekine to pay for the settlement cost for the Murois and all the other people he deceived and conned. The result left him nearly penniless and destitute. His drinking buddies abandoned him saying they only hung out with him for the fact he had money. The stores he usually went to go shopping to had banned him forcing the man to drive hours to the nearest town for shopping. To add to his humiliation, he was dubbed as a pervert when someone stuffed a bunch of playboy magazines in his mailbox. This added to the ire of the townsfolk. But alas his troubles were just about to begin.

Final Revenge:  
>WHAT!?<p>

Ryusuke stared in rage at the eviction notice. It said he had until next week to leave the premise. He slumped to the floor on his knees and cried dramatically. How in the world could his life had come to this?" The last letter he received from Karma had been just as nasty and hostile as the others.

_Ryu,_

_How's it feel? When everything you have worked for goes up in flames; to be hated for reasons you yourself are not responsible for? To suddenly be evicted from the very home you stole? At least now you are feeling the pain of the people you betrayed. The very people who looked up to you. Was it worth it, Sekine Ryusuke? To have finally gotten what you wanted only to ruin your life? I am not done with you however. Actually, I would love for us to meet face to face. Not tonight though. I shall see you three days from now._

_Karma_

Ryusuke forgot his misfortunes. His face turned demented. It made sense now. He knew now who his mystery assailant was. "Well, Karma you just made your first slip up. I'll indulge you and then you will be wishing you never called me up again".

* * *

><p>The three days were some of the longest and unbearable. The man endured harassment, vandalism, death threats, and near assaults. His thirst for revenge kept him going. It was only one day before he was forced out of his home completely. It was now day three and he would wait until night fall to get even. Until then, he would keep himself busy by setting potential traps. Night came. He sat on the armchair expectantly. He knew his mystery assailant would make an entrance through one of the windows. There was a slim chance Karma would get into the house unnoticed. Just a few years back, he inserted his house with a high ranking electronic security system that would alert him of any dangers to his home; fire, carbon monoxide, burglar, etc. unfortunately, Karma would prove to be a far worthier adversary than he imagined.<p>

Yuko stepped out from the shadow of the trees and crept up to the side of the house. She inhaled deeply. This had taken _a lot_ of careful planning on her part. He knew Ryusuke was not someone to be underestimated. However, the events of the last several weeks seemed to have broken him somewhat. Yuko stared at a copy of the blueprints of Ryu's security system and grimaced. Ryu really went all out. Then she grinned. If he thought that was going to stop her…he better think again. In the night, something shiny glinted.

PCHOO! (The sound of the power cut off)

Ryusuke gasped in shock. The entire house had gone black. The only light was the one that came from the windows. With hesitant steps, he picked up the baseball bat next to his seat and gripped it tightly. He searched every room with the bat at ready. Suddenly a clanging sound alerted him. He smirked. It came from the upper rooms. He crept up the stairs careful to quiet his breathing lest he give his position away. Stepping slowly he listened for another sound. He turned a corner and spotted a figure standing in the hallway.

"I got you now!" He exclaimed happily and proceeded to beat the figure with the bat. Upon hearing no cries of pain, he shined a flashlight on the figure. Ryu felt foolish when he saw it was a mannequin. He stared at it for some time before another sound reached his ears. It was coming from downstairs. He gripped the bat again and went downstairs. As he stepped down the stairs, he screamed as he tumbled down the flight of stairs. He had failed to notice the invisible wire stretched out across that one section. He cried out in pain. He tried to move his upper body but was prevented by the crippling pain. He had dislocated his shoulder.

"I wouldn't try to get up so quickly if I were you. And even if you did call for a doctor, no one would come. Really is a bitch isn't it?" a feminine and eerily familiar voice spoke to him. Ryusuke shot his head up and was finally able to sit up. "So you finally decided to show yourself. Well, don't be shy, come out and say hi" he retorted bitterly. The assailant giggled.

"I must say it took a long time but I finally got you where I want you, Ryusuke Sekine or should I say oji-san" she announced in a high pitch voice. Ryu's eyes widened. No it couldn't be. Alas, the unmistakable form of Yuko Muroi stepped out from behind the bookcase and in the light of the stars. She turned on a light that showed her clearly. Ryu blinked in shock. This was definitely Yuko, the same little girl who used to look up to him as a grandfather of sorts.

Ryu laughed ignrong the pain in his shoulder. "No longer the same doe-eyed little girl who used to look up and respect me" he acknowledged. Yuko glared at him making the man shiver. "I have you to thank for that" she spat. Ryusuke only laughed. "You know you're in a pretty bad place to be. All I have to do is put my shoulder back in place and I will just get up and beat your pretty little head in".

Yuko put her hand on her hip. "Are you certain that is wise for you to do? Considering your already heinous track record?" Ryusuke smirked at the girl. "Are you certain you should be talking to me about criminal records? You trespass on to my property, harass me up to kingdom come, and then you have the nerve to thrust my past into the public eye. That is an invasion of privacy missy". Yuko's glare didn't falter. It was all worth it just to see you squirm and avenge my father's memory. I don't care what I have to do as long it gets rid of you for good!"

Ryu stared at the girl. Yuko…wouldn't really try to kill him, would she? She had a point as well. There was little he could do with a dislocated shoulder and there was no hospital out there who would willingly help him. Suddenly she began to clap.

"You know years ago, I would have never been able to pull this off. Being the innocent naïve little girl I was back then. I will not say as to _who_ I got help from but I will say he was willing to pull in a few strings to take you down. At first, he wasn't interested in the concept of revenge. Until you screwed his sempai over that is" she added cryptically. Ryusuke smirked again.

"How exactly do you plan to pull it off? It's not so easy killing a man in cold blood!"

"But I'm not going to kill you Ryusuke Sekine" Yuko began. "Instead I have decided to let all your karma do it for you. As I said before, Karma is a bitch. And you are her next victim" she said. She began to walk toward the door and closed it behind her.

"What are you…" he was stopped when his nose caught the whiff of a pungent smell. A slight hissing noise reached his ear. Fear gripped his heart and he ran into the kitchen. He flashed a light upon a leak in his gas stove and a lighter next to it. His eyes widened.

From far away, Yuko walked from the scene casually. A loud explosion resonated from the now burning building. She turned around to witness the scene with light satisfaction. She then pulled out her cellphone.

"Hello, I am gonna need a ride home" she said.

Epilogue:

The cause of the explosion was never discovered. The culprit behind it was never arrested. Whatever the reason, there was no one to mourn the loss of Ryusuke Sekine. Those who did bother to come to his funeral, came to either spit on his grave or utter words of false respect. In time, the incident was long forgotten. Those who did know of it, went about their lives knowing that vengeance had finally been served.

Yuko Muroi sat on a park bench on a warm spring day. She had finally done it. All those years of anger and injustice were finally over. Many would chastise her for even thinking to take justice into her hands. However she knew that once she started this revenge quest, there was no turning back. God forgives sin, but not humanity. After all, she said it time again and again.

Karma is a bitch. And that man soon learned the hard way.

"Wouldn't you think so, eh Shibata-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, this was by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I had wanted to try where Yuko decides to go into the revenge business and strike out at the man who ruined her father. I am not so good with doing newspaper articles and that I was also a bit lazy. Well, do you think Yuko was justified in her actions or was it a tad self-righteous on her part? That is entirely up to the readers opinion.<strong>

**Next: **

**Chapter 22: Marital Woes-Goro Ishizu**


	22. Marital Woes: Goro Ishizu

**Hello good and faithful readers. I have returned with a long awaited chapter for Jigoku Shoujo. I apologize for the long hiatus. I was short on inspiration and packed full with life duties. Come enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo is the sole property of Miyuki Eto. The stories written however do belong to me. **

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 22: Marital Woes**

**Goro Ishizu**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the city, a park was filled with the abundant sounds of people as they enjoyed the first onset of the Fall month. The leaves had turned all the greenery into a gorgeous bouquet of crimson, gold, brown, and orange hues. Some of the leaves escaped to litter the soft green grass surrounding a beautiful lake. Children played while vigilant parents watched happily. Couples walked hand in hand alongside one another with wide smiles upon their faces as they examined the scenery. For all its beauty however, one man just could not find himself to be joyful. He sat upon a wooden bench next to a man-made lake with a somber expression. He turned his gaze toward the lake as to avoid watching the happy couples as they laughed about trivial things. The man had graying hair, wore a flannel coat and tan khaki pants. Goro Ishizu was but a shell of his former self. It had been seven years since he made the decision to rid of the source of his pain once and for all.<p>

Long ago, he had been a vibrant, happy young man in his late 20's ready to face the world and live life to the fullest. There seemed to be nothing that could end his happiness. He had several good friends, a steady paying job as vice president of a construction firm, a well to do family and hopes for the future. At least that is how he saw his life. For his friends, they concluded that there was indeed something missing in his life; a beautiful, devoted, loyal kind-hearted wife. When he thought about it, that was most likely what caused the troubles to begin with.

It had been after a bad break-up with his former girlfriend, Tsuru that his friends decided to help cheer him up by taking him to a singles bar. Goro had been disappointed that the relationship had not worked out like he wanted but after some time he speculated it was for the best. The girl had only been after his money after all and would show consternation when he would not spend it like she wanted. He and his friends partook in some drinks that left them somewhat tipsy but not enough to make them wasted. The man had talked to a few women who chatted and flirted a bit before moving on. A few hours later, Goro had begun to despair in the notion that romance was just not in his stars. Suddenly, a miracle or was it perhaps a twist of fate.

He had bumped into a hard object which in turn made an effeminate shriek. Unconsciously, he caught hold of said object and sobered quickly to properly examine it…or her. She stood up and Goro was able to get a good look of her. She was a pretty young thing. A little shorter than him with pale, rosy skin, soft wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and a petite figure clothed in a spaghetti strap pink cocktail dress that ended at her knees. After a few more awkward apologies they both sat down at a stall and got to know one another. The woman introduced herself as Nobuko Hayashi. She was currently a student at a community college, working part time as a waitress at a small diner, and was still single. Goro thought he heard the distinct ringing of bells when he heard that last part. Alas, one thing led to another and the two began dating. For that brief moment in life, Goro felt truly happy. In time, he decided it was now time for him to ask for Nobuko's hand in marriage.

Unfortunately, this was met with high opposition from his friends and family. Mostly because they both thought it was too sudden for him to be rushing into things too soon especially after the last failed relationship. Another was because they claimed to have heard news about the girl. Of course, he brushed it off as little more than idle gossip from jealous coworkers and civilians resentful of his success. Within a year, Nobuko Hayashi became Nobuko Ishizu. For a time, things were good between the couple. He would take his wife on walks through the park, company barbeques, and to nice restaurants. Then as they say, the bubble burst. Goro's promotion to vice president began to demand more hours from him. This led to him leaving at odd hours and coming home late or even days later. Looking back he realized he could have arranged his own schedule so he could spend more time with his wife. Instead, he opted to spend more time at work so he could earn more money for him and Nobuko. That would prove to be the ultimate mistake that drove his wife away.

This went on for several months. Nobuko would beg him to take some time off, he would reason that he was doing this for them and he would make it up to her someday, then he would leave off to his work convincing himself that Nobuko would understand eventually. He never thought to think that his actions would come to bite him in the ass later. Eventually, he began hearing strange rumors from his friends and co-workers about a brown haired woman who went around carousing with important men in suits. And the description of the said woman sounded too similar to just be coincidence. He confronted his friends about said gossip which resulted in a huge fight between them. Nobuko would never cheat on him. Right?

It was after a week long business trip where he was met with a huge surprise. He came home hoping to surprise his wife with a large bouquet of roses. He opened the door and called for her only to be met with silence. He called for her again. When he did not receive an immediate answer, he got a most unsettling feeling in his stomach. He began to search the house in a fit of panic until his eyes landed on an unmistakable outline of papers. He set the roses down and picked up the stack of papers. His stomach knotted up. His voice choked in his own throat. His eyes began to sting with unshed tears. There written was the unmistakable signature of his wife ontop of divorce papers. Under them he saw a letter. Goro relaxed his features. Perhaps there was a reason behind this and he could still make it right. He picked it up with a hopeful smile only to drop as he read the words.

**To whom it may concern,**

**Goro, this has been many years in the making. I…I cannot bring myself to regret the decision to follow through with this. Alas, I cannot. In the years since our marriage, you have only every thought about your work and only your work. You know how many times I would sit on our bed with tears running down my face waiting for you to come home? I tried to make this work but it appears as though you haven't and can't. Also, there is a slight detail that you never knew about me. It was that before I met you, my only aspiration in life was to marry into wealth and prosperity and be revered as a beautiful housewife. I always found it so vexing that you liked to keep me locked up in the house all day while you got to interact with other people. I tolerated your absence on the condition that I could keep the money that comes with the marriage and still be a good and faithful housewife. But then you began to go deeper and deeper into your work. You never thought to think with such a high position, you could arrange your own schedule and do things on your own time and whim. At least with my other lovers, I could be treated like the queen you didn't. I was always admired for my charm and beauty. I hoped you would be far different from the other men I dated, someone would liked me for more than that quality. You were no different. Like the other men, I was just a pretty face that had to be put in the back or else you lose me. Now that is said and done, I must leave you now. I already discussed the divorce proceedings with our lawyer and such I am eligible to take a percentage of alimony expenses and then I'll be off. If you have anyone to blame for ruining our marriage, look really hard in the mirror.**

**Nobuko Hayashi**

Once the letter had been read all the way, the sobs that Goro had been struggling to hold in broke out into full blown cries of anguish.

"Nobuko!"

()

On request, Goro chose not to bring Nobuko to court. The divorce was finalized but it was not on happy terms. For weeks, he mulled over his grief. He was then met with a new resolve; rid of his pain once and for all. The rest…is history that only he and a few certain individuals know of. It was not done as means of punishing Nobuko for cheating on him. It was done so he could punish himself…for not having been a better husband and not heeding to his wife's cry for attention. At least they could be together in Hell. (*) If Enma allowed it that was. Now, here he was a man in mid 30's contemplating his life since then. It had taken some time before he was able to reform connections between his friends and family. Nobuko had been both a blessing and a curse. Had he not married her, he would have most likely repeated similar mistakes and ultimately doomed himself to a great unhappiness. For now, he would live out the rest of his life fully. And contemplate all that could have been.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed. I had originally began works on this chapter but then issues with my computer happened and I had to wait until all the bugs were taken care of. Now I have 22 chapters done and four more to go. Doing a piece on the character was hard since the episode chose to focus on that self-righteous hypocrite Hajime Shibata and his neglect of his wife. He should have done well to forgive her or at least took some time off work to spend time with her. Otherwise, why stay married?<strong>

**Anyways, focusing about Goro, I felt he needed some depth. I felt the punishment concerning Nobuko was hilarious and shameful. She was noticed for her beauty and now its all gone, she has the shame of no man ever wanting to be with her ever again sort of like Medusa. I feel for Goro as he sure loved her and then she just betrayed him and all for money. Well that is all I have to say.**

**Next; Chapter 23: Kind Soul-Kanako Sakuragi**


	23. Saving a Kindred Soul: Kanako Sakuragi

**This is a note of apology to my faithful readers. I was at a hiatus as to how to approach this story. At first I thought of doing a poem like the one in Chapter 17 but I realized it was not working out. I had wanted to do a piece like this one for some time but could not figure out how to do it. Finally this popped up. If I offend anyone with all the**

**Warnings: controversial religious references and some language.**

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo is owned by Miyuki Eto. Any liberties done to the characters and events are owned by me.**

**Jigoku Shoujo Season 1: Aftermath**

**Chapter 23: Saving a kindred soul**

**Kanako Sakuragi**

* * *

><p>Since the beginning of time, before there the concept of history or time was ever conceived; there has been a battle raging on for countless eons. There are many names to describe such a battle. They go by; light and dark, good and evil, moral and amoral, angels and demons. However, it is well known that the homestead for such opposing forces can only dwell in two places; Heaven and Hell. Cultures all around the world have different variations explaining the concept of the afterlife through stories and myth. <strong>(1)<strong> The Greeks, Mesopotamians, Mayans, Egyptians, and post Christian societies all had different ideals pertaining to the idea of Heaven. However, it was Hell where all could agree was a place of sorrow and torment for those unfortunate to be dismissed from Heavens golden gates. Or in some cases, wrongfully condemned.

This was the case for one such girl, Kanako Sakuragi. She was a nurse at a residential hospital and quite possibly one of the sweetest females on Earth. There was not but an evil bone in her entire form or soul. She essentially had little or no enemies at all, not even among her fellow female coworkers. She was essentially the epitome of angelic goodness. So it was absolutely inconceivable to think she of all people could have ended up in Hell or much less want to have ended up there. For the spider, or as his true name was revealed; Master of Hell it was another great victory for him. Another soul in his kingdom. Or so he thought.

In another realm, Takama-ga-hara **(2) **the kami dwelt in Heaven. The lord of Heaven sat upon his throne watching the world from his primordial mirror. Just recently, he felt a disturbing shift in the universe. He knew right then it had something to do with the balance of Heaven and Hell. He grimaced as he gazed at the atrocity that had just been committed. A person not meant for the Realm of Hell was sent there through unfair means.

The Lord of Heaven furrowed his brows in anger. He stood up abruptly and paced around the room. **(3)** Yama had crossed the line this time. He never should have allowed him to get away with such things. Subjecting an innocent child to the task of ferrymen simply for taking revenge against her own village and then extorting her to sentence unsuspecting souls for often miniscule or petty offenses by means of a website was one thing. But to sentence an innocent who never done wrong against anyone was the ice breaker that inflamed his holy anger. Justice had to be done and it would come down swiftly. He summoned forth his guards.

"Prepare my carriage; I should be back within the next full moon. Hopefully, it won't be too long to deal rightly with my quarry". The three armed guards bowed simultaneously and went to do so.

* * *

><p>At the gates of Hell, the lord of Hell cackled triumphantly. He had just claimed another soul, a soul meant for Heaven. He did glower a bit when he felt a change in Enma Ai's soul. Had he not done well to remind her of what would transpire should she allow her emotions to get the best of her? He did not get a chance to ponder further when he was caught unawares by a blinding ray of light dragging him elsewhere's. He screamed at the searing heat engulfing him within the portal. <strong>(4)<strong> He suddenly was thrown from the portal and into a well-lit room that looked something akin to a Grecian courtroom; white pillars holding up an unseen roof, the floor were detailed depictions of Heaven and Hell, where the roof was practically non-existent. In a panic he shot a web and threw himself on top of it. The last time, he had been in this place was when that damned fool, had cursed him to take this form.

"Yama! You have been brought here for crimes against the Celestial Realms. You have abused your power as lord of Hell and violated the laws from which you are to abide by" the voice echoed powerfully causing the arachnid to shiver involuntarily.

The spider scoffed angrily. "What crime do you speak of? You know as well as I do that I have full **jurisdiction** to spirit away the souls of the wicked and bring them to where they justly deserve" he retorted. Kami shook his head.

"You are right in saying you do have the right to carry away wicked souls however you forgot one important loophole. See, I have been observing all realms of the universe and beyond and have learned you have established the monstrosity that allows users to send their tormentors to Hell regardless of how they lived; the Hell Correspondence" Kami replied in abject disgust. "Millennia ago, when he last met it was to make certain that mortals were obliged to continue their lives and allow the fates to ascertains where their souls ended up spiritually. That night when you imprisoned that poor child to a most wretched existence that no mortal should, you acquiesced that you would have no say in which soul be granted damnation or pardon. Which brings me to the matter at hand" Kami replied. If Yama had been in human form, Kami would have surely seen the glower boring holes into his body.

"The human known as Kanako Sakuragi; who is situated in hell as we speak is to be set free this instant!" Yama lost it completely. "Are you completely insane?! She cannot be set free no matter what you or anyone says. She is in the realm of the damned, as by the will of her sender". He grinned smugly before Kami erupted again.

"Her sender was nothing more than a depraved drug addict and a lunatic who had no grasp of reality and was motivated by nothing more than lofty delusions" he replied causing the spider-devil to shudder in anger. No! He was not going to lose a soul to this…usurper! Before the demonic arachnid could retort, he was once again engulfed in a most blinding and painful light stream. Kami eyes glowed blinding yellow which caused all of Yama's bravado to go flying out the window. "You shall release Kanako Kisaragi immediately or else I shall bind you to a much worse fate than that of being in the form of a spider" he threatened. Try as he might, the spider could not break free of his constraint. He grit his teeth trying to resist the intense pain that continued to burn his body. **(5) **He was getting a real taste of the torture so many others in Hell were going through and he hated it. Anymore and he would be burnt to a crisp over and over again.

"ALRIGHT! RELEASE ME!"

At once, Yama was released and landed on the floor panting and shivering. His body steamed as it began to regenerate itself leaving no visible trace of his "torture". He shot a webstream and crawled back onto his web. Yama then gave an unsteady bow with his eight legs.

"You have my word, the mortal woman's soul shall be released and returned to the mortal void until her death", Yama rasped. Kami stood up tall and nodded.

"And once that is done, I shall take the liberty of restoring her life and altering her memories so she will have no memory of her ordeals. She will continue on with her life as if the events of days previous never happened".

Yama summoned forth a portal from his middle eye. A shape of light began to form in the middle of floor until it revealed the unmistakable form of Kanako Sakuragi unconscious and unaware of all that was happening around her. With a wave of Kami's hand, Kanako was transported through a mirror and laid gently on to a soft bed. Her expression was of complete peace. Kami then turned to Yama.

"Now Yama, this is where we shall part. I pray you shall heed to the bylaws I set forth for you and to tread carefully when deciding to claim a soul unjustly" he chided briskly. Yama growled. "You do well to remember Kami_-sama_ that you may reign over the Heavens, I hold reign over the entirety of Hell. Any soul that falls to my domain will be through their own deeds and undoing, not by mine. The girl is still under my rule through her own deeds. Taking revenge whether or not a mortal deserves it, is a grave sin that is punishable for Hell itself. When she destroyed that village, she opened the way for new resentments to take hold that further tainted her soul" Yama replied. Kami nodded ruefully.

"Understood. But remember, even you will not be able to stop the forces that have yet to bring her anger to full form" he said before shifting out of being. Yama sighed.

"If she does, she knows what awaits her after" he said before teleporting out of the way.

Back in the mortal word…

Like the shifting of the sand, Kami had shifted time and reality to where no one noticed the girl's disappearance nor did she recollect her time in Hell. She did have nightmares that she could not quite explain. Kanako continued her days as usual, working a relative easy-going shift at the hospital, bringing smiles to her coworkers and acquaintances, and just being her regular sweet tempered self. Never could she imagine that just a while ago, she had almost met a most horrific "death" at the hands of a depraved drug addict. It could be safe to say that luck had smiled at her and…her soul had been saved.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed. I hope you enjoyed it and felt that justice had indeed been served. That is all I have to say for now. I hope the next update will not be so long. I will do what I can to make that a possibility.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Remembering Love-Sentarou**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) Ironically enough, most Christianity descended from the pagan belief system.**

**(2) Plain of High Heaven in Japanese mythology.**

**(3) Yama is known as the King of Hell in Japanese mythology. I took him from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho; he is the father of Koenma and the arbitrary, semi-corrupt lord of the underworld. **

**(4) If you ever been to Greece or Italy, you would likely see those types of courtrooms or pillars.**

**(5) People in Hell feel as though they have a real body and their senses are heightened a thousand times over. So they are doomed to repeat the same exact tortures only to be restored to endure them over and over again.**


End file.
